L'odyssée de Kisomi
by P'tit laiko
Summary: Je suis morte c'est un fait, je me suis dit ça y est je suis libre plus de parents, plus de profs, plus d'emmerdes ! Mais, parce qu'il a toujours un mais, les emmerdes m'ont suivie dans la tombe pire que les parents, les holows pire que les profs... Ça n'existe pas et pire que les emmerdes, les shinigami. Si j'avais su... Je serais pas morte.
1. Quel monde de taré

Bon bah bonjour mes lecteurs adoré je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Pendant que j'écrivais mon autre histoire se souvenir -je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil- donc je disais pendant que j'écrivais se souvenir cette histoire là a germée dans ma tête. Et maintenant je la poste ! Donc c'est l'histoire de kisomi une OC un peu spéciale et de tout le bordel qu'elle va foutre sur terre, à soul society et peut-être même au hueco mundo... C'est du pur délire pas de logique ! Bon si un peu quand même... En tout cas ce sera un grand traumatisme pour les shinigami du moins je l'espère.

Ça m'a manqué donc : bon chapitre !

P.S ; les œuvres d'arts qui compose cette histoire sont à Kubo et kisomi bah, elle, c'est mon œuvre d'art.

* * *

Je regarde mon corps flotter dans l'eau il a pris un teint plutôt pâle, de temps en temps il est secoué par des remous et quelques bulles se forment au-dessus de ma tête. Si j'avais su que je comprendrais le principe d'un iceberg en regardant mon corps dans l'eau je me serais dépêché de mourir pour réussir mon oral, quel sujet pourrie pour un oral ; le principe de l'iceberg. Une partie immergé et l'autre partie sous la flotte qui fait presque dix fois la partie immergé bah moi c'est à peu près pareille la partie immergé c'est ma tête et le reste est sous l'eau... Tu m'étonnes que sur le Titanic ils n'aient pas vu l'iceberg ! Tiens il coule -pas le Titanic mon corps- bon bah c'est sûr que je vais pas pouvoir aller le chercher maintenant.

Au faîte je me suis pas présentée, bah désolé j'ai quand même de bonnes raisons. Alors moi c'est Kisomi Oroka, pour vous faire une idée je suis de la famille des planches à pains, j'ai les yeux vairons un bleu et un vert, ma fierté et... je suis brune. Ahah vous vous prépariez à sortir les blagues sur les blondes hein ?! Et ma taille je dois avoisiné les 1m50 et quelques à la louche... Maintenant vous vous demandez comment je suis morte ?

Bah franchement j'ai honte parce que j'en connais des morts connes mais alors celle-là... Pour le coup kami-sama à été très original. Je me promenais au bord de la piscine publique qui est vide parce qu'ils sont tous dehors pour faire bronzette même le maître nageur -il n'a pas honte de laissez des gens sans surveillance-, j'ai glissé pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnu et je suis tombé à l'eau. Bon vous me direz bah t'avais qu'à nager jusqu'au rebord pauvre cruche mais, parce qu'il a toujours un mais, petit bémol je ne sais pas nager. Là vous allez chipotez et dire alors qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une piscine municipale ? Bah des amies mon obligé à venir, c'est cruelle les amies, elles ont causé ma mort indirect. Donc, je me suis débattue comme une folle et j'ai atteint le rebord je suis sortis de la piscine fière de moi comme si j'avais fais un triathlon et je me suis tournée pour voir ce que je venais de traverser et j'ai vu mon corps... Sa fait un choc putain !

En plus je vois bien le truc, synopsis de la mort : c'est noyé parce qu'elle ne savait pas nager... La honte... Bon je vais faire une dépression nerveuse si je reste ici, étant morte j'ai voulu tester quelques trucs, résultat je sais que je peux passé à travers les murs et personne ne me voit, trop bien.

- Je devrais peut-être allez dans le vestiaire des mecs ? Non.

Je continue donc ma traverser pour arriver dehors -on devrait appelé ça l'odyssée de Kisomi, sa sonne bien en plus- Il y a un monde fou, vu la chaleur c'est normal mais c'est con parce que quand ils vont trouvé mon corps la piscine va fermé, pauvres petites personnes qui vont crevé de chaud... J'erre en ville ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Peut-être qu'un ange va venir me chercher et m'amener au paradis ? Non plus.

Je passe devant la vitrine d'une boutique et je vois mon reflet j'ai pas les mêmes fringues ! Je porte un short, un débardeur et des lunettes de soleil et j'ai trop la classe, la réincarnation de Lara Croft avec des lunettes plus... Normale on va dire et puis pas le même forma non plus...

De loin j'aperçois un truc, un espèce de yéti énorme avec des dents vraiment pointu il fonce sur moi...

- UN YÉTI ME FONCE DESSUS ! je gueule à m'en péter les cordes vocales.

Pour une raison quelconque je me met à courir, je pense que je suis entrain de battre le record du 100 mètres, Usain Bolt n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Du moins vous pensez que la réincarnation d'un yéti des bois avec un masque -il se prend pour un anonymous ou quoi ?- et des dents dangereusement pointues qui me poursuis ça motive rien qu'un peu ?

- Je veux pas mourir ! Pitié kami-sama ! je hurle toujours plus fort.

Je m'arrête devant la berge d'une rivière, Kami-sama est mauvais avec moi. Je vais me faire bouffer par un yéti des bois qui me regarde comme si j'étais un beau steak cuit à point... Il essaie de m'attraper et je me prend un coup de patte, pied, griffe, chose non identifié ? Et je passe au-dessus de l'eau, il me rattrape just on time. Je dois la vie à un yéti qui veux me bouffer, je dois la vie... C'est le cas de le dire. Avec la chose qui doit lui servir de main il me soulève au-dessus de sa bouche qu'il ouvre grand... Oh le con, il a deux bouche il peut genre me bouffer deux fois comme ça.

Il me lâche et deux questions existentiels viennent se posé à moi est-ce que le yéti des bois vise si mal que ça ou est-ce que kami-sama a décidé que si je remourrais il n'aurait plus de jouets ? La première, pitié la première. Je tombe à côté de lui et il hurle à la mort sans doute vexé, je ne perd pas une seconde je cours à toute vitesse je prend plein de petite rue en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas passé et... Cul de sac.

- Naaan ! pas ça ! je me plains.

Je me tourne merde le yéti est déjà là, bon une seul solution. Je fonce sur lui, je passe entre ses jambes très poilu et je me prépare à prendre un embranchement quand quelque chose de pointu me chope l'épaule et me renvois dans le cul de sac. Il m'a mordu l'épaule et ça fait super mal en plus ça a salit mes fringues ! Tiens je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais plus mes lunettes, oh on est plus à ça près... Je regarde le yéti, le yéti me regarde, je commence à escaladé le mur devant le yéti, le yéti me fait tomber. Mais il joue avec moi où quoi ? Je vais mourir, enfin théoriquement je peux pas donc qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Oh et puis temps que j'y suis ! je me résigne.

Je me lève et je fonce sur le yéti en hurlant pour me donner du courage, je lève le bras pour lui foutre un coup de poing dans la tronche, dés que je suis dans son champ d'action il fait une pichenette et il m'encastre dans le mur, j'ai mal... Mourir une dizaine de jour avant son anniversaire noyer puis bouffer ça mérite d'être inscrit dans les annales ça ! Je me relève et le yéti prépare un truc une espèce de boule rouge se forme dans ça bouche, oh c'est jolie ! Euh non c'est pas jolie, c'est dangereux ! Il tire et je ferme les yeux, rien ne se passe j'ouvre les yeux le yéti ressemble à une tranche de bacon bien grillé, il disparaît en poussière il devait pas être tout jeune le con... Attendez comment il est mort et pourquoi je pète la forme ? Enfin c'est vite dit j'ai l'épaule déchiqueté, des blessures un peu partout et je suis super fatigué. Je regarde autour de moi rien pas un chat, niet, no, nein. Bon je vais pas faire toute les langues...  
Je sort de la ruelle quand un puissant cri attire mon attention, je tourne la tête un nouveau yéti est là, il est juste deux fois plus gros et il a l'air deux fois plus méchant...

- Viens que je te mange petite âme.

- Tiens tu peux parlé le yéti, c'est cool. Ça va ta famille, les cousins et tout et tout ?

- Manger ! beugle-t-il pas particulièrement à l'écoute.

- Ahah tu te crois fort mais j'en est déjà tué un de ton espèce ! dis-je en me plaçant en en face de lui.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et rien mais alors absolument rien ne se passe, je commence à baliser celui-là il est plus flippant comme yéti... Le yéti qui c'était arrêté de bouger jusqu'à présent lâcha un hurlement guttural.

- Tu te moques de moi, petite âme !

- Pourquoi monde cruelle ?! dis-je en prenant mes jambes à mon cou.

* * *

Je pense que Kisomi se pose beaucoup de question, elle est bruyante aussi...

_Et c'est qui qui m'a crée comme ça ?_

Oh chipote pas pour si peu...

En tout cas les personnages de Kubo vont vite arrivé et je prévois déjà des couples ! Que vous le sachiez dite moi ce qui vous plairait et je vais m'arrangé. Hésitez pas à faire des propositions !

Une petite review ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko auteure atteinte d'une maladie très grave qui l'oblige à dire des connerie


	2. Plus le temps passe plus on a la classe

Chapitre 2 ! Ouha c'est cool c'est le deuxième chapitre -tu te répètes...- Kisomi devient un peu plus forte, il le faut parce que quand on est trop nul c'est pas marrant. Elle est pas non plus devenu aussi puissante qu'Ichigo... -heureusement- je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas les Mary-sue ? Tant mieux parce que si Kisomi en devient une je me suicide. -on prend ça au pied de la lettres ?-

Bref passons, bon chapitre !

P.S ; tout le monde est à Kubo sauf Kisomi.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant deux mois que je vis enfin que je meurs, euh non... Bon vous avez compris donc que je suis sur terre. Je sais faire plein de truc trop bien comme lancer des celo, j'ai appris ce nom de la bouche d'un yéti qui s'appelle en faite holow, il en avait marre que je frime en le traitant de yéti des bois tout pourrie donc il m'a tout expliqué, la conversation a durée un bon quart d'heure puis je l'ai tué parce que sinon ça aurait été l'inverse. J'ai aussi l'iron skin ! C'est le peu d'anglais que je connais... J'aurais pas cru que ça me servirai un jour non plus... Bref grâce à ça je suis indestructible même terminator fais tueur du dimanche à côté de moi ! Par exemple un jour j'ai volé, oui oui j'ai volé, une fourchette pour tester la solidité de ma peau j'ai essayer de me transpercer la main, résultat, j'ai tordu la fourchette... D'ailleurs je suis pickpocket professionnel ! Pour se nourrir il faut apprendre des choses même si ce n'est pas bien. C'est la vie... Enfin la mort... J'ai pour habitude de tuer des yé... Holow quand je m'ennuie, je deviens sadique mais on est plus à ça près... D'ailleurs il y a un groupe de deux qui me fonce dessus et oui le pluriel commence à deux, non pas le pluriel pardon les groupes...

- Ils sont tous attiré vers moi comme des insectes... J'ai quoi en commun avec un lampadaire ? je soupire.

J'attend qu'ils arrivent dans mon rayon d'action en hurlant comme d'habitude et je les éclate tout les deux, l'un avec un celo l'autre avec mes deux poings... Une poubelle tomba dans le coin d'une ruelle toute proche. Les poubelles ça tombent pas toutes seules à ce que je sache, je m'approche prudemment, un chat noir me fixe sur l'une d'elles avec ses yeux dorés.

- Coucou le minou, tu me vois c'est marrant ça. Tu sais il n'y a personne qui me voit excepté les holow donc je m'ennuie tu comprends ? dis-je en me mettant à son niveau.

- ...

- Ouais c'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'un chat me réponde mais bon, quand on est désespéré...

Le chat en question descend de la poubelle, s'approche et il se frotte contre moi, je le caresse.

- J'aime bien les conversations avec toi tu contredits pas, tu coupes pas...  
Il se colle contre moi en ronronnant et bien sûr en m'ignorant du moins ce que je dis, jusque là c'est normal.

- Je ne comprend pas, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré de personne comme moi, à croire que personne ne meurt pourtant on est dans une grande ville...

- ...

- Bon je dois t'ennuyer à mort, je te laisse tranquille le chat et traîne pas près des holow ils sont dangereux.

Je m'en vais laissant en plan le chat en question, dés que je suis plutôt loin il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe. Je ma ballade sans faire attention à la direction que je prend, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de toute manière ? Mes pas me mènent droit à mon ancien lycée celui de Karakura, -Ah les bonnes habitudes ou mauvaises, sa dépend- la sonnerie à dû retentir car tout les lycéens sont dehors.

- Il doit être midi. constatais-je.

Mon ventre gargouilla pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire. Je soupire, je vais pouvoir maître en marche mes talents de pickpocket, je passe près d'un rouquin et je chope discrètement son sandwich, je grimpe en vitesse sur un arbre à proximité pour pas qu'il ne voit juste un sandwich volant -c'est pas très bon pour le mental ça- Il se tourne, c'est Ichigo Kurosaki un caïd du lycée, merde. Au pire il ne peut pas me voir...

- Eh sale voleuse rend moi mon sandwich ! s'exclame-t-il en regardant dans ma direction.

Je tombe presque de la branche ou je suis assise, la 'tite carotte elle me voit...

- Attend tu peux me voir ? demandais-je trop heureuse pour y croire.

- Bah heureusement, je suis pas encore aveugle ! Maintenant rend moi ma bouffe !

Je lui offre un magnifique geste obscène que ne devrais pas faire une jeune fille de mon âge...

- Espèce de... !

- Bon bah merci pour le repas et à bientôt ! dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de sauter souplement de l'arbre et de m'enfuir en courant le laissant pantois.

Je sors du lycée toute contente d'avoir bâché le gars que j'ai volé, son sandwich dans la bouche déjà à moitié englouti, quand un autre mec avec un arc et des binocles me bouche le passage.

- T'es quoi ou plutôt qui ? dis-je dubitativement et loin d'être impressionnée.

- Nomme toi d'abord. ordonne-t-il froidement.

Je réitère mon geste obscène et le regard du type à l'arc se durcit, je l'ignore et je me tourne pour me barrer il tire une flèche que j'esquive de justesse.

- Ça va pas dans ta tête tu veux me tuer ! je m'exclame.

- Nomme toi. répète-t-il.

- 'tain, Kisomi mon grand. T'es content ou tu veux aussi ma taille, mon poids, mon âge et quand je suis morte ?!

- Morte, tu es donc une âme...?

- Non ça ne se voit pas du tout. ironisais-je acide.

'tite carotte apparu en habit noir avec un sabre dans le dos à côté du binoclard à l'arc, noir et gris on va à un enterrement là ou quoi ?

- Sa va Ishida ? demande-t-il étonné.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Kurosaki. le rembarre le binoclard.

Je commence à l'aimer le binoclard en faite. Ichigo soupire et se tourne vers moi, une veine se mît à palpiter sur son front dés qu'il me reconnaît.

- Toi ! beugle 'tite carotte.

- Euh si tu veux ton sandwich tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil...

Il dégaine son sabre et l'air devient lourd, il a un sabre qui fait ma taille c'est monstrueux ! Je forme un celo dans ma main prête à me défendre ou survivre... La deuxième option étant la mieux d'après moi. Ils paraissent surpris en voyant mon celo.

- Quoi vous avez vu la vierge ?

- Comment peux-tu faire des celo ? demande binoclard.

- Euh... Bah... bégayais-je.

Je regarde ma main, puis eux, puis ma main, eux, ma main et je fais disparaître mon celo.

- Mais je sais pas moi ! dis-je avec un mal de tête lancinant et oui trop réfléchir ne fait pas partit de mon quotidien.

Ils se regardent avec un air désespéré, quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Une nouvelle personne apparu une rousse avec un bonnet F. Je suis sur qu'elle peut étouffer quelqu'un avec sa pair d'air bag, ils sont tous dangereux dans ce lycée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun ?

- Rien de grave, Inoue. la rassure 'tite carotte.

Je sais pas pourquoi, ça doit sans doute être épidermique mais elle me saoule déjà celle-la avec ses kun, même si elle a l'air gentille...

- Bon je vous dérange pas plus longtemps, mais oublié pas le ballon en forme de concombre hein ?

Les deux mecs me lancent des regards de tueurs en série et l'autre avec son bonnet F elle a pas compris. C'est pas grave, pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi... Ah oui pour les faire chier...

- On la tue tout de suite et on la ramène à Urahara ou on la torture puis on la ramène à Urahara ? propose 'tite carotte prêt à péter une durite.

- On l'assomme plutôt... propose le binoclard.

- Allez vous faire foutre je vais pas me laisser faire ! je les informe, à ma manière.

Ils se tournent vers moi et disparaissent avec un pas supersonique j'écarquille les yeux et je m'enfuis le plus vite possible en courant, il me rattrape je tire un celo qui est bloqué par un triangle orange.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?! m'exclamais-je surprise.

Je tourne la tête c'est la rousse au bonnet F qui l'a créé, je me fais épingler contre un mur par les flèches du binoclard pendant que je regardais ailleurs. Je me débat comme une folle et je réussi à me libérer, je tombe comme une merde et je me relève expressément. J'esquive une nouvelle nuée de flèche en faisant un grand écart, je me pensais pas aussi souple, je pensais pas non plus que je pouvais crier aussi fort. Je tire un celo qui atterrit dans le vide, merde ! Je reçois un violent coup dans la nuque qui m'assomme net.

- Elle est faible. constate Ichigo en me rattrapant.

- Peut-être mais elle a des capacités de holow il faut l'amener à Urahara, il saura quoi faire. suggère Ishida.

- Si tu le dis... soupire-t-il.

Il me met sur son dos et tout deux se dirigent vers un endroit où je n'aurais jamais songé venir...

* * *

Un endroit où tu n'aurais jamais songé aller, que c'est intéressant...

_Arrête d'essayer de mettre du suspense tout le monde à compris que tu parles du magasin Urahara..._

Même mon OC est cruelle avec moi... * chouine dans son coin *

Bon je sais pas vous mais moi je me fais rire et je me sens bête de rire de moi même mais c'est pas grave, l'auto-dérision c'est bon pour la santé. Même si ça n'a pas été prouvé scientifiquement...

Une petite reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko toujours plus atteintes par sa maladie


	3. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi !

Pour le moment j'ai deux reviews, donc à ce rythme j'en ai une à chaque chapitre... J'ai plus qu'à faire une centaine de chapitre xD non je rigole j'en ferais deux cent -on te crois- bon un peu de sérieux, dans deux ou trois chapitres. Je ne sais plus, nos amis de la soul society vont arriver ! -C'est long- et en temps que simple information que vous aurez certainement oublié le moment venue, les personnages ont leur look de la fin de l'arc du shinigami remplaçant, si vous voulez voir la tronche qu'ils ont vous faites ça :

- Vous allez sur Google, Safari, Firefox...

- Vous faites l'effort surhumain de cliquer dans la barre de recherche

- Vous tapez : nom du perso + new look / un exemple par pur bonté d'âme : Shinji new look *World-EnD la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre* ;)

Bref, bon chapitre !

P.S ; les personnages sont à Tite -qui arrête pendant six semaines les scans, le monde est cruelle !- et Kisomi, bah personnes risque de me la voler

* * *

J'émerge de mon sommeil avec un mal de tête lancinant et douloureux, je suis sur quelque chose qui bouge, ou plutôt quelqu'un. J'ouvre les yeux, une tignasse rousse est mon seul point de vue. Deux secondes me suffisent pour capter la situation, mon premier réflexe étant de taper très fort dans la zone sud pour que 'tite carotte me lâche ce qui marcha à la perfection. Un petit détaille pas prévu, on est dans les airs là. Je me crache et j'essaie de m'agripper au premier objet dans le périmètre. C'est la première fois que je me sauve la vie grâce à un flèche fiché dans un mur...

- Merci le binoclard ! je gueule soulagé.

- Pour la peine tu nous suis sans broncher sinon je la fais disparaître. marchande le binoclard.

- T'as pas le droit de profiter de ma position de faiblesse, opportuniste va ! criais-je indigné.

- Bon bah je fais disparaître la flèche et c'est pas Kurosaki qui va t'aider... soupire-t-il.

- Ok ! Ok, c'est bon je vous suis ! dis-je en changeant tout de suite d'avis.

'tite carotte me récupère sur son dos et je me laisse faire cette fois, non pas sans les faire chier toute la durée du trajet, bien fait pour eux...

- T'es quoi 'tite carotte pour avoir un sabre et des fringues de croque-mitaine ?

- Shinigami remplacent... répond-il agacé.

- Toi dieux de la mort, et moi je suis la reine des esprit c'est ça ! je m'esclaffe morte de rire.

- La ferme sale gamine... dit-il vexée.

- Je suis pas une gamine j'ai 15 ans !

- On a 17 ans tout les deux... soupire-t-il.

- Tss... je lâche à mon tour vexée, d'ailleurs c'est quoi vos noms ? je demande.

- Ichigo Kurosaki. lâche 'tite carotte.

- Uryu Ishida. ajoute binoclard.

- Ah bah moi c'est Kisomi Oroka.

Les deux gloussèrent de la manière la plus débile qui soit. Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste mon nom de famille.

- On est arrivé Kurosaki, Oraka. nous informe Ishida.

- M'appelle pas par mon nom de famille binoclard, j'ai suffisamment honte comme ça.

- C'est pas de ta faute si ton nom est un synonyme d'idiot... me réconforte-t-il amusé.

Je descend du dos de 'tite carotte et on s'approche d'une petit boutique de bonbon avec marqué "magasin Urahara".

- Vous êtes sérieux les gars, c'est une boutique de bonbon... dis-je avec la vague impression qu'ils se foutent de moi.

- Ce n'est que l'apparence. affirme le binoclard.

Je commence donc à m'imaginer un intérieur à la James bond où il y a une grande bibliothèque et quand tu tires un livre elle tourne pour devenir un passage secret et puis... Je suis coupé dans mes divagations par un chat, le chat noir que j'ai vue quelques heures plutôt.

- Oh le minou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? demandais-je étonné.

- Tu connais Yoruichi ? s'étonne binoclard et 'tite carotte.

- Bah oui, c'est le chat du marchand...? je demande par simple curiosité cette fois-ci.

Ils se lancent tout deux un regard avec un léger sourire sadique, ça sent vraiment pas bon ça, je sais pas pourquoi mais je regrette déjà d'avoir posé cette question aussi basique soit-elle.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chat ? m'inquiétais-je en voyant leur sourire s'agrandir.

- Tu peux m'appeler Yoruichi s'il te plaît... demande une voix derrière moi.

Les deux autres ce mettent à sourire de plus belle alors que je deviens livide. Je tourne la tête c'est bien le chat qui a parlé.

- Un chat qui parle, je crois que je vais pas y survivre. je lâche au bord de l'apoplexie cérébral.

Le chat en question eut une moue vexée. Alors que 'tite carotte sourit bêtement et le binoclard a arrêté, il me plaît vraiment lui.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude que les gens le prennent comme ça la première fois. le réconforte 'tite carotte.

- Oui mais ça reste toujours vexant... soupire Yoruichi.

Je disparais en sonido pour me barrer de cette asile de fou, je bute contre quelque chose, le chat, et je m'étale par terre. Tentative de fuite échoué, mince !

- Aie...! je geins en massant mon menton endolori.

Je me relève en vitesse cette fois c'est un mec avec un bob rayé et des getas qui se dresse devant moi.

- Euh, bonjour... dis-je en reculant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle... dit-il avec un voix mielleuse.

Oh la voix de travesti... Vue ses fringues c'est possible après tout... Je continue de reculer doucement tout doucement. Et... Plus rien je m'arrête aussi sec, je sens une douleur à la poitrine et je tombe à genou un trou apparaît au niveau de cette même poitrine et disparu aussi vite qu'un battement de cœur. Toute les personnes autour de moi écarquillent les yeux et s'écartent un peu avec prudence. Un flux de reatsu m'entoura avant de foncer sur moi, je perd conscience mon trou de holow fraichement formé.

- Il c'est passé quoi là ? demande Ichigo.

- C'est bien une question auquel je ne peux pas répondre... lâche Urahara.

Il s'approche avec prudence, me retourne et comme il ne voit aucun signe de danger il me soulève, m'amène dans le magasin et il me dépose sur un lit avant de conseiller à Ichigo et Ishida de repartir en cours.

- Une expérience d'Aizen n'est-ce pas ? l'interroge Yoruichi qui a reprit son apparence humaine.

- Pas exactement elle n'ai pas une expérience d'Aizen en soit, c'est elle qui en a rencontré une. corrige Urahara en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Je cligne des yeux une masse flou est au-dessus moi je les referme et les réouvre c'est le mec au getas et au bob, réflexe typiquement féminin ajouté à ma brutalité je lui frappe le nez et je m'écarte au plus vite de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire pervers à getas ?! je m'exclame.

- Je ne faisais que regarder ton trou de holow. dit-il en mettant ses mains sur son nez pour arrêter le saignement.

Je pose brutalement ma main sur ma poitrine et je sens un trou, je trace le contour avec mon doigt, oh non c'est pire que de mourir ça...

- J'appartiens à la race des yétis, bon laissez moi déprimer en paix... dis-je résignée.

- Pas tout à fait, tu appartiens aux arrancar se sont des holow plus évolué. me corrige Urahara titilleux à ce sujet.

- Ça me console par pour autant je fais partie de cette putain de race de yéti trop con que j'ai l'habitude d'éclater au celo, mais à part ça tout va bien ! ironisais-je.

- Tu t'y feras avec le temps... soupire une voix féminine inconnu.

Je me tourne, elle-a-trop-la-classe sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit, si... Ah bah non en faite...

- Euh bonjour... dis-je en la détaillant.

- C'est Yoruichi tu lui a déjà dis bonjour. m'informe le pervers à getas.

Je frôle l'infarctus, la femme en face de moi qui a juste trop la classe peut se transformer en chat noir... Qui cause en option.

- Trop classe ! C'est pour ça que la chat parlais enfin toi. je capte avec un grand sourire idiot.

- Si tu veux... soupire Urahara.

- Mais vous êtes quoi ? Parce qu'entre le type avec l'arc, la fille est son triangle orange et 'tite carotte qui est shinigami je m'y perd...

Il soupire et commence à partir dans de longues explications parlant de shingami, quincy, arrancar, d'un gars qui se met du gèle est de treize division avec treize gens super fort qui les dirigent, je ne comprend pas tout mais la majorité est acquise on va dire.

- Bref je te propose un marché soit on t'entraine, on te nourris, on te loge et on te protège de soul society, en échange tu fais ce que je te demande soit tu te débrouilles.

- J'appelle pas ça un marché ou du moins à sens unique... Mais je veux bien enfin c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix...

- Marché conclu donc ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Bon je fais quoi maintenant...? dis-je pour changé de sujets au plus vite vexée de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? demande-t-il en fermant son éventail.

- Euh bah des celo et l'iron skin mais j'ai rien à faire pour l'activé on va dire.

- On dit le hierro. me corrige Yoruichi.

- Ah... Merci.- Il y a donc du boulot ... constate le pervers à getas.

- Dit que je suis une quiche c'est du pareille au même...

- Bref, tu n'as pas l'air de connaître l'existence de ton zampakutō et a priori tu ne sais pas faire de sonido et de bala... soupire le marchand.

- C'est quoi tout ces trucs là ?

- La bala est un type de celo très concentré qui va bien plus vite mais qui inflige beaucoup moins de dégâts, le sonido est un déplacement supersonique et le zampakutō est le sabre accroché à ta ceinture. dit-il en pointant celui-ci de son éventail.

Je baisse la tête comme ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Ah oui vu la taille du machin... C'est un wakisachi. Je le dégaine la poignée est rouge et blanche et la garde est triangulaire, la lame, bah une lame en gros de 45 centimètres je dirais.

- Plus petit tu meurs... je me plains.

- C'est plus facile à transporter. ajoute Urahara.

- Ouais mais s'il y a que ça...

- Donc tu as entraînement tout les jours à partir de demain ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Euh... Où ça ?

- Sous le magasin bien sûr !

Je le regarde avec l'air de dire fou toi de ma gueule c'est la même chose, il me regarde lui aussi, avec un air très sérieux, il se fout pas de moi...

- Suis moi. dit-il avec un ton mystérieux.

J'obtempère et il m'amène dans une salle souterraine immense, j'ouvre la bouche, je la referme, je la réouvre et je la referme.

- Mais c'est immense !

- Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie le travail bien fait ! s'exclame le pervers à getas avec un sourire niais.

- J'ai pas dis que c'était beau ou bien fait, j'ai seulement dit grand... je le rembarre.

Il perd rapidement son sourire, quand à Yoruichi un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bon bah entraînement ! dis-je en formant un celo dans ma main avec un grand sourire carnassier.

* * *

J'aime bien écrire le personnage d'Urahara il me fait marrer et je prend plaisir à le faire interagir avec mes OCs ou les autres personnages, mais faîtes comme si j'avais rien dit... Le chapitre suivant est déjà près donc je le posterais peut-être un peu plus tôt ou comme d'habitude ça va dépendre de vous les lecteurs ;)

Reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko auteure atteinte d'une maladie qui s'amplifie gravement


	4. La vie continue !

Le chapitre quatre ! Je le poste plus tôt parce que c'est les vacances et que pendant les vacances j'ai plus de temps et puis ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir... J'y réfléchi à l'instant il aura peut-être un bya/ren mais pas tout de suite. Il est un peu plus court mais comme dit le dicton "vaut mieux moins et de meilleur qualité que plus et de mauvaise qualité" enfin un truc du genre...

En attendant profitez bien de ce chapitre made in moi xD

P.S ; Les personnages de bleach sont à kami-sama, pardon je voulais dire kubo-sama et Kisomi elle est à moi ahah !

* * *

Deux ans plus tard...

- Je veux pas y aller ! Lâche moi tout de suite ! je gueule à m'en péter les cordes vocales et en me débattant.

- Tais-toi est arrête de gigoter, tu es trop dangereuse pour toi même quand tu tiens ton zampakutō. m'ordonne Yoruichi.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas je tire un celo. je la menace.

- C'est cela...

Elle entend le crépitement d'un celo en formation et elle me lâche en vitesse, celui-ci par dans le ciel et explose.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu veux attirer soul society ?

- C'est rien... Ils croiront que c'est un holow qui se bat contre 'tite carotte... je soupire.

- J'espère bien parce...

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil qui la coupe dans sa phrase et je disparais en sonido, je vais le plus vite possible parce que vu le nombre de fois où Yoruichi m'a rattrapé j'ai peu de chance de réussite. Je me retourne elle n'a pas encore bouger mais elle me regarde en souriant, je lui offre un sourire provocateur.

- Tu veux jouer à ça...? dit-elle avant d'user du shunpo.

La voyant disparaître de mon champ de vision j'accélère et je jette un petit coup d'oeil derrière moi, je ne la vois toujours pas. Je tourne la tête et au même moment je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

- Pouvez pas faire attention ! je l'en gueule.

- Eh ! C'est toi la fautive ! geignis la personne.

Je lève la tête c'est un homme la quarantaine ou un truc du genre avec une barbe de quelques jours, il me fais penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- C'est ça le vieux va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ! je continue dans ma lancé.

- Quel adjectif qui te sied à merveille mon cher Isshin. se moque ouvertement un gars à côté.

Je pivote vers lui, il a les cheveux blanc et il doit sans doute avoir le même âge que l'autre, lui aussi il me rappelle quelqu'un.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. je le bâche.

- Ah oui ? demande-t-il en pointant son arc -qui, précisons le, sort de nul part- sur moi un air vexée sur le visage.

L'autre type se roule par terre en riant comme un fou et c'est tout juste s'il ne s'étouffe pas.

- Déconne pas avec ton arc, je rigolais ! dis-je en reculant.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me fige des sueurs froides dans le dos, merde je l'avais oublié. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger que je suis déjà bloquée par un kidō.

- Oï Yoruichi comment tu vas ? demande le mec avec la barbe qui a repris un peu de sérieux.

- Très bien Isshin, désolé pour le dérangement Kisomi fuyait un petit entraînement. s'excuse-t-elle.

- Que je ne ferais toujours pas ! m'exclamais-je en me débattant.

- Tu peux courir celui-là est plus solide. dit-elle en désignant le kidō.

- Ah bon. dis-je avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Je libère mon reatsū jusque là masqué, pour qu'on ne connaisse pas ma vrai nature -faudrait pas que j'attire la soul society, ce serais bête...-. Le kidō se fêla avant de se briser, par contre je ne peux plus me lever.

- Je t'avais prévenue. soupire Yoruichi.

- Que fait une arrancar ici ? demande avec méfiance le mec au cheveux blanc.

- Oh mèche rebelle avait envie que Yoruichi et le pervers à getas m'entraîne pendant deux ans mais comme je cache mon reatsū il ne me retrouve plus, du coup il va envoyer toute l'espada pour venir me chercher. je déblatère avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi sombre idiote, me réprimande Yoruichi, elle a rencontré une expérience d'Aizen qui l'a arrancarisé alors qu'elle était encore une âme.

- J'aime pas la version original, en tout cas à cause de mèche rebelle je fais partis des holows du coup je m'entraîne, bon c'est pas vraiment un entraînement mais quand je serais assez forte j'irais explosé la tête à Aizen pour s'être échappé du seireitei et avoir laisser se balader ses putain d'expériences sur terre.

- Tu racontes ta vie là. m'informe euh... Isshin.

- Sa te pose un problème le vieux d'ailleurs t'es qui ? je demande agressive.

- Isshin Kurosaki. lâche-t-il.

Je lui louche dessus avant de le détaillé de bas en haut puis de haut en bas et aussi en diagonale.

- Ah oui la même tête de débile qu'Ichigo, ça doit être génétique...

- Je...!

- Bon je vais pas attendre des heures, Kisomi tu viens parce qu'Aizen va pas attendre que tu sois forte pour attaquer qui que ce soit. coupe Yoruichi avant que les choses ne dégénèrent pour de vrai.

- Mais... je proteste.

Elle me chope par le colle de mon kimono et disparais avec moi après un salut furtif au deux vieux.

- Elle me plaît bien cette arrancar, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui te vois comme tu es. lâche Ryuken.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'elle doit connaître Uryu si elle connais mon fils. affirme Isshin pour changer au plus vite de sujet.

- Je lui en toucherais deux mots oui, mais ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît... dit-il avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je lâche un grand soupire lorsque Yoruichi me dépose dans la salle d'entraînement souterraine du magasin, juste en face du pervers à getas.

- Bonjour kisomi-san ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! s'exclame le marchand avec son grand sourire niais et toujours aussi mielleux.

- C'est jamais une bonne nouvelle quand tu dis ça. je grogne pessimiste.

- J'ai réparé la machine que tu utilisais pour t'entrainer au celo ! s'exclame-t-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

- Sérieux ! dis-je en me levant d'un bond les yeux pétillants comme une gamine.

- Absolument ! confirme-t-il en découvrant d'un drap la machine en question.

- Attention elle est plus puissante, me préviens Yoruichi, et puis quand tu auras fini de jouer, ton sabre t'attend.

- Mouais... dis-je soudainement moins enthousiaste.

Urahara commence à programmer la machine qui charge rapidement un celo, j'en forme un dans ma main avec un grand sourire flippant. Elle tire et j'arrête le celo à la main avant de le renvoyer accompagné du mien, petit chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, elle peut enchaîner les celo. J'en esquive un et j'en récupère un autre que je relance, pendant ce temps Yoruichi et Urahara assistent à mon entraînement tranquillement assis.

- Sa capacité à attraper les celo et les renvoyer me surprendra toujours. s'étonne Urahara.

- C'est vrai, mais ce qu'il en ai du reste n'est pas fantastique, elle n'arrive pas à tenir correctement son sabre, elle ne peut pas faire de kidō mais à la limite c'est normal et le corps à corps est passable. cite Yoruichi.

- Tu es sévères elle maîtrise le shunpō et de temps en temps elle utilise la bala aussi.

- Bon je l'admet mais...

Je suis projeté par une onde de choc et je passe entre le deux compères coupant Yoruichi dans sa tirade.

- C'était douloureux ça. dis-je en me relevant et en époussetant mes vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait... soupire Yoruichi agacé.

Elle se lève pour regarder les alentours, la machine a fini en poussière, Kisuke va être content.

- Elle l'a encore détruit je suppose ? demande le marchand sans surprise.

- Oui et sans doute pas délicatement. confirme-t-elle.

- Bon bah elle était pas plus solide ta machine en faite ! je m'exclame en m'approchant d'eux.

- Pour la peine tu auras une heure de plus d'entraînement au sabre. affirme Urahara avec un grand sourire niais

- Maaaaaais... geignis-je.

Sans même prendre le temps de me laisser finir il m'attaque, je dégaine mon sabre à ma manière pour ne pas dire pitoyable et je pars le coup avant de m'encastrer dans un rocher et de m'enfuir à toute jambe. Je hais plus que tout au monde le maniement du sabre après le kidō bien sûr, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas en faire. Au bout d'un certain temps ma tenue s'améliore ce n'est pas visible à l'oeil nu mais je m'en rend compte quand même, il m'étale à terre en deux coups de sabre.

- Espèce de sabre de merde pour nain de jardin ! je jure en me relevant.

- Personnellement je trouve qu'il est approprié à ta taille. affirme Yoruichi qui me regarde depuis le début.

Je lève la tête vers Yoruichi avec un regard de tueuse en série qui vient de trouver sa prochaine victime, elle gloussa, je vais la tuer !

- Ah oui... Tu trouves ? dis-je en rengainant mon zampakutō.

Elle me lance un sourire provocateur et Urahara soupira, je tire une bala qu'elle esquive avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Je vais t'exploser ! gueulais-je.

- Je te fais confiance. me taquine-t-elle.

Je tire plusieurs bala de suite qui n'atterrissent que dans le vide, plus je me rate et plus je m'énerve je finis par formé un puissant celo. Le pervers à getas s'interpose et il bloque mon attaque avec son zampakutō, fumier...

- Raté ma chère Kisomi-san. affirme Urahara mielleux.

- Vous me cherchez là ! je m'exclame une veine palpitant sur le front.

Je forme un celo beaucoup plus gros que le précédent avec un sourire carnassier, -étant une expérience d'Aizen je possède peut-être des antécédents à Grimmjow-

- Gran rey celo !

- Depuis quand elle sait faire ça ? demande Yoruichi surprise.

- Aucune idée. répond le marchand en haussant les épaules loin d'être inquiet.

Je tire et l'explosion forma un gros nuage de fumé, celle-ci se dissipa, et, en plein milieu du cratère formé par le celo, Urahara et Yoruichi tout deux intactes.

- 'tain... grognais-je avant de perdre conscience.

- Elle a de la ressource pour tiré un Gran rey celo... constate Yoruichi en me rattrapant.

- Au moins sa comble ses lacunes pour le reste. s'enquit Urahara.

- Sans doute, je vais la déposer dans sa chambre, je reviens.

* ricanements *

Qui est là ?

Quelqu'un qui t'observe de puis bien longtemps...

Tu es... Mon zampakutō ?

Tu n'es pas si bête que tu le laisses entendre.

Connard...

Bientôt je te contrôlerais, les zampakutō des arrancar sont, comme moi, bien moins soumis que ceux de ces pauvres shinigami.

C'est ça comme si j'allais te laisser faire...

* ricanements *

Bientôt, bientôt tu verras je serais le roi...

* * *

Grosse dédicace à shirosaki le seul holow intérieur qu'on a l'occasion de croiser dans bleach... Bien sur Kisomi étant une pseudo arrancar pour l'instant son zampakuto est celui d'un arrancar malgré tout, et j'ai une vision légèrement différente d'un zampakuto d'arrancar autant dire que pour moi c'est pas des humanoïdes parce qu'on peut pas dire que ashisogijzo (zampakuto de Mayuri) ressemble à un humain...

Bref reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko et les conneries qui la suivent comme des aimants


	5. Zampakuto inhumain va !

Chapitre 5 ! Vous savez j'aime bien le chiffre 5... En faite à la base j'aime pas les chiffres impair mais celui-là il me plaît parce que sa table de multiplication est simple, il est pas moche et il correspond au vendredi qui est le cinquième jour de la semaine et celui qui précède le week-end et puis il est entouré de deux nombres pair -un peu comme tout les nombres impair...- dont mon préfère le quatre. En gros j'aime le chiffre 5...

Bref, maintenant que vous vous êtes taper ma logique douteuse sur le chiffre 5, bon chapitre !

P.S ; les perso de bleach sont à Kubo et Kisomi est à moi.

* * *

Assise au milieu de la salle d'entrainement mon sabre posé sur mes genoux je prend une grande inspiration et je me concentre, je fini au bout de plusieurs heures par basculé dans mon monde intérieur, celui-ci ressemble à une savane... Tu m'étonnes que ce soit la brousse dans mes idées...

* ricanements *

Ah ! La personne que je dois éclater...

Parce que tu penses y arriver ?

Pour ma santé mental il faut que j'y arrive à vrai dire...

Oh ! Intéressant... Niarkniark !

Putain le rire de merde...

La ferme !

Un linx au pelage tacheté avec des yeux doré apparu devant moi, il a un masque brisé qui part du haut des deux joues et qui se rejoignent au nez, de loin on dirait un estigma arrancar. j'ai un zampakuto qui est un linx et qui vit dans la savane... J'ai de la peine pour moi même.

Je t'attend kisomi, tu vas voir je vais te détruire en moins de deux.

C'est ça fume !

Je fonce sur lui et je le frappe enfin là c'est le vide que j'ai frappé, il peut utiliser le sonido le fumier... Je me tourne brutalement j'avance d'une pas et... je me casse la gueule par terre, racine de merde ! Je me relève et je récupère très juste un celo que je renvois. Au même moment une bala m'explose à la gueule.

Je vais t'allumer connard de linx !

Je vais te citer tiens : c'est ça fume !

- Oi kisuke ! Le masque de Kisomi se forme en premier c'est normal ?! demande Yoruichi avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, elle est en plein combat avec son zampakuto il se brisera après, par contre je ne sais pas s'il restera ! répond-t-il de loin.

Je vise régulièrement sa tête au point qu'il ne protège presque plus le reste de son corps, lorsque l'ouverture se créa au prix d'un grand effort je le blesse gravement aux pattes avec mon sabre -ce qui relève quasiment du miracle-. Il feulement ou du moins fit quelque chose qui s'y apparente et il tomba sur le flanc, je charge discrètement un celo pendant que mon zampakuto essaie temps bien que mal de se lever -je lui est bien éclaté les pattes après tout- je m'approche de lui une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Je vais t'achever tu mérites même pas de clémence

Niarkniark tu te rapproches des arrancar en faisant ça...

Ah oui ? C'est dommage pour toi alors...

Avec un sourire carnassier je tire mon celo, à l'extérieur mon masque se brisa entièrement d'un coup. Yoruichi et Urahara me surveillent attentivement, je les regarde, ils me regardent.

- Il y a un problème ? dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Absolument pas ! s'exclame Urahara mielleux en reculant un peu.

- Dans ce cas tu ne vois aucun problème à ce que j'aille me balader en ville ?

Sans attendre sa réponse je déguerpis en sonido, Urahara se tourna vers Yoruichi un air légèrement désespéré sur le visage.

- Elle te côtoie vraiment trop. soupire-t-il.

- Ah tu trouves...? se vexe-t-elle.

Je repère rapidement un magasin de bonbon plutôt proche et à l'aide de quelques petits shunpo je me retrouve sur le toit du magasin plusieurs sachet de bonbon dans les mains, franchement j'adore ma vie.

° Je vais m'arranger pour te faire regretter alors... Niarkniark °

" Lince c'est ça ? "

° Oui ? °

" Ta gueule "

Un silence boudeur s'imposa dans ma tête, je confirme j'adore ma vie... Alors que j'allais gober un de les bonbons je détecte brutalement un reatsū arrancar.

° Baston ! °

" Oh que oui..."

Je délaisse mes paquets de bonbon et je disparais en sonido, je réapparais dans le ciel à une dizaines de mètre de l'arrancar en question, je remarque tout de suite son chiffre, un fraction du quinta d'après les informations d'Urahara que j'ai retenue.

° On en fait du hachi par mentier avec de la sauce ketchup ! °

" Tes goûts culinaire sont spéciaux pour un linx... "

° La ferme °

" Moi aussi je t'aime "

- Oi ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ici toi ! je l'interpelle.

Il me lance un regard dédaigneux, bon il m'a donné une bonne raison de le tuer. Je tire une bala qu'il esquive habilement, connard...

- Qui es-tu ?

- Oh pas besoin de te le dire tu pourras pas le rapporter à ton Aizen-sama tu seras mort. j'affirme avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un rictus figé, il n'a pas aimé... Il dégaine son zampakuto et il passe carrément en résurrection, euh non là c'est pas cool. Bon le truc marrant c'est que c'est un dérivé d'un éléphant...

° C'est pas marrant du tout °

- Je suis Tesla fraction du seigneur Nnoitra.

° Mais quel soumis °

" Tais toi tu gâches tout "

- Bon aller par bonté, je suis Kisomi, l'arrancar qui va... Je dirais te tuer. je le provoque en le pointant du doigt.

La provocation étant efficace il se jette sur moi, quand on est con... Je tire un celo qui l'envoie valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres. Il se relève et opte pour le sonido, je me retourne et nos poings se croisent, je recule la main abîmé. C'est quoi ce hierro de fou !

° Il est en résurrection je te ferais remarquer... °

" Non ?! C'est vrai ? Je ne le savais pas ! Merci Lince, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi "

On s'échange plusieurs coup et j'en prend plein la tronche, ce qui me contraint à utiliser ma résurrection à mon tour. Je tire légèrement mon sabre de son fourreau et j'inaugure enfin ma résurrection.

- Tranche Lince.

Quelques nuages de fumé m'entourent avant de disparaître, des griffes ont poussé sur mes doigts, mes oreilles ressemble à celle des linx et j'entend beaucoup plus de choses surtout inutiles d'après moi, j'ai une courte queue dont je ne vois absolument pas l'utilité et mon torse, mon dos, mes bras et mes jambes sont recouvert par une espèce de matière blanche.

" J'entend plein de truc c'est trop bizarre et je capte le sens où va le vent... "

° Tu vas découvrir toute l'utilité de mes pouvoirs fufufu °

" Ton rire empire li "

° C'est quoi se surnom de merde ?! °

" Bah dans Lince il y a li et lili ça fait nana alors li c'est cool "

° Pas que ça me fasse chier, mais juste un peu °

" Temps mieux... "

Un celo me projeta contre un immeuble que je traverse me reconnectant violemment à la réalité. Je lève les yeux l'autre soumis à disparu, la déformation du vent pendant un instant m'indique qu'il arrive sur la gauche. Je bloque son coup avec un sourire provocateur, étant surpris j'en profite pour lui bloque les mains pendant que je tire un celo à bout portant. Il se le prend en pleine poire, lorsqu'il réapparaît il est tout cramé et plus en résurrection mais pas encore mort. Il ouvre avec précipitation un garganta et saute dedans avec qu'il ne se ferme je lui livre un message.

- Alors on part sans même dire au-revoir ? C'est pas grave mais va dire à ton Aizen-sama que je l'allumerai s'il se pointe ici.

Après avoir dit ça, il disparu. Un retentissant cri de joie perça le ciel alors que je reprenais ma forme humaine.

- J'ai explosé un fraction j'ai trop la classe ! hurlais-je avec un grand sourire béa.

° Calme ta joie, tu l'as pas tué, le jour où tu te baigneras dans son sang et ses os je te respecterai °

" Tu pratiques pas la religion païenne par hasard ? "

° La ferme ! °

Je retourne à mes bonbons qui je l'espère n'ont pas bougé, quand dans un coin discret une petite shinigami au yeux améthyste et au cheveux noir jais ayant tout vu compte bien rapporté cela à soul society...

Quelques jours plus tard

- Vive le soleil, vive les toits d'immeuble et vive li et moi même.

° Tu utilises vraiment ma capacité de camouflage n'importe quand... °

" Tu comprendras que fuir Yoruichi n'est pas quelque chose de simple "

° C'est pas de ça faute si tu es nul °

Un celo explosa à côté de moi alors que j'allais répondre sèchement à Lince, je suis projetée par le souffle de l'explosion et je me rattrape dans le vider -c'est quoi cette manie de m'attaquer quand je bouffe !-. Un espada avec un sourire de piano me regarde un air sadique dans les yeux.

° Dit moi c'est pas lui le maître de l'autre naze que t'as éclaté il y a quelques jours ? °

" ... Quelque chose me dit que si... "

- Je suis Nnoitra Jirga cinquième espada sous les ordres d'Aizen-sama je dois te ramener de grée ou... De force. dit-il son air sadique s'amplifiant dangereusement.

- Euh salut... je lâche vraiment très loin d'être rassuré.

Une sonnerie stridente vient de retentir alors que les capitaines sont tous en réunions, un informateur apparu en vitesse.

- Un espada a été repéré sur terre à Karakura nous demandons l'envoi de plusieurs officié supérieur en urgence !

Une forme traversa plusieurs immeuble avant de s'écraser à terre, je me relève péniblement. Il est pas humain -enfin plus qu'arrancar quoi- ce gars. Il c'est bouffé un celo sans aucune égratignure. Oh c'est lui qui tire un celo cette fois, ah oui c'est pas le même gabarit, attendez ! C'est un Gran rey celo ! Il tire et dans un élan de survie je fais la même chose, soufflée comme une brindille ma tête cogne un truc et je perçois les objets flous avec le son brouillé et lointain.

° Putain Kisomi, bouge ton cul il arrive ! °

Je réagis trop tard, une puissante main glacial me soulève par le cou comme une poupée.

- Plutôt résistante pour un moustique tu occuperas sûrement Aizen-sama pendant quelques jours avant qu'il ne te tue lassé.

- C'est moi qui le tuerai ce connard t'as compris ampoule de mes deux ?!

Agacé il resserra son étreinte, des tâches noirs dansèrent devant mes yeux alors que le manque d'oxygène me fait perdre mes deux derniers neurones de combativité. Je me débat fébrilement jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche brutalement, je tombe et prend plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air.

° C'est bon tu peux arrêter de respirer si tu continue tu vas faire une apoplexie cérébral pour sur oxygénation °

" Deviendrais-tu intelligent ? "

° Possible... °

Je me lève et je prend du recule pour mieux observer la scène un gars est entrain d'exploser Nnoitra. Il est même pas en shikai. Yahou ! Victoire ! Vive ce gars ! Merci Kami-sama !

° C'est un shinigami et un capitaine en plus... °

" Oh merde "

Nnoitra bat en retraite et il disparu par un garganta alors que le shinigami essaie de le poursuivre sa tentative échouant il se tourne vers moi. Putain il gère avec sa coupe au carré, sa frange en dégradé et sa cravate.

° Oh lieu de t'extasier casse toi, sinon il va te capturer ! °

" Je voudrais presque si c'est lui "

° Kisomi pourquoi t'es si conne ? °

- Eh ! Toi qui es-tu ?

Je débloque brutalement en entendant sa voix et je m'enfuis en sonido avant qu'il ne s'approche, il me poursuit de suite.

- Et merde... grinçais-je.

Il me barre le chemin et il me regarde avec un air songeur...

- Tu serais l'arrancar dont nous a parlé kuchiki...

- Je... Euh... bégayais-je en reculant doucement.

° Tu sais que deux autres capitaines arrivent drôlement vite vers nous et que si tu ne bouges pas ton cul t'es sois morte sois capturée et envoyée à soul society en supposant qu'il risque de t'y tuer °

" QUOI ! "

° Ta connerie atteint le fond de la fosse des Mariannes là °

" C'est quoi ? "

° Oublie et fuie c'est mieux °

J'obtempère et je trace vers le magasin du pervers à getas en priant pour que les capitaines ne me rattrapent pas...

* * *

Alors vous avez reconnu le capitaine blond ? Il faut dire que j'ai été précise... Et si vous ne savez pas la réponse c'est pour samedi prochain ! En tout cas Kisomi qui se bat contre Nnoitra ça m'étonne qu'elle soit pas morte -encore heureux espèce d'auteurs sadique t'aurais pu prendre plus docile comme espada !- C'est vrai mais ça aurait été moins marrant quoique avec Ulquiorra ça aurait été quelque chose de... Différent.

M'enfin comme il fait beau, il fait chaud et que vous vous ennuyez vous allez poster une review pas vrai ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko et son chiffre 5


	6. Que la malchance soit avec moi

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez... On va commencer par la mauvaise ok ? Alors samedi prochain vous n'aurez pas de chapitre pour cause je ne serais pas chez moi et donc dans un endroit où le réseau est inexistant, ça c'était la mauvaise nouvelle. Maintenant, la bonne, c'est que dans deux semaines quand j'aurais le temps de poster pour m'excuser vous aurez deux chapitre ! Ahah ! je vous vois sourire derrière votre écran ! -sort- enfin j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu et je vous dit à dans deux semaines ;)

Bref, bon chapitre !

P.S : Ma chère kisomi est à moi et le reste est à Kubo-sama

* * *

- Urahara-san y a un beau gosse blond qui me poursuit !

° Étais-tu obligée de préciser beau gosse ? °

" Oui "

- Oh qui est-ce ? demande-t-il avec un air peu trop intéressé à mon goût.

- Un capitaine.

- Ah... Reste dans un coin de la pièce et sois discrète je te prie. il m'ordonne en prenant soudainement un air sérieux.

Le capitaine blond qui me poursuivait apparu juste après que je me sois cachée c'était moins une... Urahara se précipita vers lui avec un sourire niais.

- Oh Shinji ça faisait longtemps comment vas-tu ?

- Essaie pas de te la jouer fine Kisuke je sais que l'arrancar est ici.

- De quoi parles-tu enfin ?

- Je me doutais que tu ne nous la livrerais pas comme un paquet cadeau.

" Il parle de quoi ? "

° Je dirais de lui de toi et d'un paquet cadeau... °

" Ils préparent une fête ? "

° Attend je cherche plus profond que la fosse des Mariannes pour ta connerie... °

Un crissement ou un truc semblable me coupa dans la conversation avec mon zampakutō et pour une raison certainement instinctive j'use d'un sonido et je me prend la table basse. Je m'étale bruyamment sur le sol en jurants comme une ivrogne au passage, très féminin me diriez-vous...

- Putain de merde mon tibia droit ! Ça fait un mal de chien cette merde !

° Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le nom des os de ton corps... °

" J't'emmerde ! "

D'autres crissements plus distinct qui ressemble à ceux de deux sabres qui s'entrechoquent me fait comprendre qu'un combat se produit dehors, je sors en trombe et je tombe nez à nez avec un capitaine enfin dire nez à nez n'est pas très approprié vu qu'il est plus petit que moi, je dirais plutôt sein à nez, de toute façon y a rien à voir...

- Qui es-tu ?

- Le Dalaï-lama et je cherche un homme blond avec un chapeau vous l'auriez vu ? demandais-je avec une mine sérieuse.

- Et ton trou de holow et là pour faire jolie je suppose...?

° Grillé tu devrais vraiment porter des cols °

" Quelle idée d'une logique imparable surtout en été... "

À l'aide d'un sonido je l'évite et je sort du magasin pour arriver dans la petite cour en face du magasin en question, si je puis dire. Le pervers à getas se bat contre un grand punk à clochette alors que le blond glande comme un flemmard et que... J'esquive de très très juste la lame du zampakutō de l'autre nain et je tire une bala qui l'encastre dans le mur du magasin, ah il s'y attendait pas ! Tiens ils sont drôlement solide ces murs...

° Il a l'air drôlement solide aussi le blondinet qui trace vers toi et qui a éclaté Nnoitra... °

Je me retourne, je tire une nouvelle bala qu'il esquive tranquille et je me prend le plat de son sabre dans le bide. Je vole sur, aller deux mètres, et je me rattrape souplement. Je me tourne vers le petit capitaine qui me fonce dessus sabre dégainé, je regarde derrière lui le magasin du pervers à getas. Temps pour lui...

- Celo ! dis-je en levant les bras des deux côtés pour allumer les deux capitaines, deux pour le prix d'un !

Ainsi Urahara en perdit son bob, fit une tête de six pieds de long et reprit son combat pour ne pas mourir. Quand aux deux capitaines l'un porte un masque de holow et l'autre est passé en ce qui ressemble à un bankai. Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que fou un capitaines avec un masque de holow ? On est pas au carnaval à ce que je sache !

° Non ne t'inquiète pas et il a enlevé son masque et personnellement je serais toi je me bougerais ils arrivent °

Je tourne la tête, le nain en bankai n'a vraiment pas l'air comptant, il pointa son sabre vers moi.

- Oh merde...

Je recule doucement et je cogne quelque chose, l'autre capitaine. Je me tourne précipitamment et il pose sa main sur mon front d'un geste rapide, je perd conscience direct.

- Drôlement solide pour une pseudo arrancar... soupira Toshiro alors que son bankai disparaissait.

- Elle a facilement battue un fraction il fallait si attendre. affirme Shinji.

Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers Urahara qui évitait encore et toujours les coups de Zaraki Kenpachi, un air exaspérer se lit sur leur deux visages.

- Zaraki elle hors d'état de nuire on rentre à soul society... soupire Shinji.

- Hein ? Déjà ! s'exclama la grande brute.

- Oui. confirme Toshiro en ouvrant un senkaimon.

- Attendez ! s'exclame Urahara.

Ils s'y engouffrent tous en un clin d'oeil moi y compris dans les bras de Shinji, sauf Kenpachi qui grogna un peu déçue. Urahara soupira lui aussi, sachant que les poursuivre serait inutile.

- Les choses tournent mal mais ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre... soupire-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux et j'essaie de me lever, je dis bien j'essaie parce que je suis sanglée sur une table d'opération... Je tourne la tête de part et d'autres des instruments très flippants sont bien aligné les uns à côté des autres et ils luisent sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce.

° Ça m'a l'air bien coupant le machin entre le scalpel et ce qui ressemble à une mini cisaille... °

" Tu me rassures là... "

° Oh je n'en doute pas niarkniark °

" Tu m'aides à trouver une solution pour ne pas rester dans cette pièce et finir en hachi comme tu aimes tant ou on attend ? "

° Ah... Du hachi au ketchup... °

" Amen "

° Tu es croyante ? °

" Ta gueule aide moi à sortir plutôt "

° Raaah t'es vraiment conne, fais les cramer tes sangles ! °

" Avec un briquet peut-être ? "

° Mais non ! Au celo ! °

" Nan, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais dératiser la zone juste mes sangles "

° Tu connais le principe de : je concentre mon celo pour en faire une toute petite boule hyper brûlante ? °

" Je ne connaissais pas, jusqu'à maintenant... "

J'applique donc ce que vient de m'apprendre Li et après plusieurs tentatives... Douloureuse. Je parviens enfin à me libérer. Je me lève et je regarde tout autour de moi, il fait presque noir, seul une vieille lampe moisi éclaire la pièce et il n'y a ni porte ni fenêtre, sans doute le sous sol d'un bâtiment.

- Mais comment je suis rentrée !?

° Tu as peut-être appris à traverser les murs en particules spirituelle un bref instant... °

" Attend, est-ce que je case ça dans remarque inutile ou dans remarque totalement inutile ? "

° Les deux feront l'affaires °

Je cherche donc pendant environ une heure une quelconque sortie cachée, lassée je m'assois par terre et je réfléchis un moment.

° Tu te trompés de version là, c'est plutôt je cherche dix minutes et j'en ai marre alors je m'assois et j'attend comme une moule asthmatique °

Je ne répond même pas à Lince, vexée par sa remarque si proche de la réalité. Finalement j'opte pour une solution radicale, très efficace et beaucoup plus simple, je lève le bras.

- Celo

° BOOM ! °

" Tu fais les bruits de fond maintenant ? "

° Ça paye bien... °

Un trou sur plusieurs étages m'offrit une possibilité fabuleuse de m'enfuir, Je me décide rapidement de fuir en sonido lorsque j'entend l'alarme de la division ou de je ne sais quoi, à peine je touche la terre ferme que déjà une centaine de shinigami sont à mes trousses d'ailleurs des pétales de cerisiers me suivent, Oh ! que c'est jolie ! Oh ! que ça coupe et que c'est douloureux !

° Oh ! une arrancar complètement conne qui fuit en sonido avec un capitaine et je ne sais combien de shinigami à ses trousses ! °

" Merci de me donner ma situation Lince, veux-tu me faire le bilan ? "

° Je t'en donne dix avant de mourir... °

" Dix quoi ? "

° Dix, neuf, huit... °

Je regarde les pétales derrière moi c'est étonnant comme il s'approche vite surtout que de tout les côtés il y a des shinigami, mais ils m'encerclent ces cons ! Sur le toit d'un immense bâtiment en plus, bon on va passer au chose sérieuse ! Je tire plusieurs bala à la suite et j'explose au moins dix shinigami.

° Et c'est un strik de la part de Kisomi ! mais comment va réagir l'équipe adverse ?! °  
" Arrête deux secondes tes commentaires inutiles s'il te plaît "  
° Ok, un, deux c'est bon ! °

Je soupire de frustration ce putain de zampakuto a toujours le dernier mot mais comment il fait ?

° Tu apprendras jeune padawan, que, avant que tu ne meures je te connaissais déjà et que donc je me suis préparée physiquement et mentalement à tous ce que tu pourrais me dire °  
" Je t'aime Lince... "  
° Argh...! °  
" Tu t'y attendais pas à ça dis moi ? "  
° ... °

Lince ne répond plus bon lui je lui est cloué le bec pour un moment. Le capitaine de la dite l'équipe adverse pointa son sabre vers moi enfin ce qu'il reste du sabre en question...

- Euh tu comptes faire quoi avec une poignet de sabre ? je demande en le regardant goguenarde.

Il fronce les sourcils, serait-il muet ou sourd...? Bref, disons un centième de secondes après la nuée de pétale me fonça dessus. J'esquive l'espèce de nuage plusieurs fois sans me faire rien qu'effleurer. Avec un air mi-constipé mi-agacé le gars ouvrit ses lèvres donc il n'est pas muet et sourd par extension, il lâcha un mot qui se rapproche étrangement du mot bankai.

° Normale c'est ce qu'il vient de dire °

" Lince ! Tu n'es pas mort ! "

° *tête de dépressif* °

Il lâche son sabre dont la lame est réapparu, je le regarde fusionner avec le sol avant que des lames géantes sortent de ce sol et ne se dispersent en des milliards de pétales roses qui sont aiguisé comme des lames de rasoirs.

- Je-suis-dans-la-merde !

° Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? °

" Non je l'ai lu sur un papier... "

Les pétales foncent sur moi et je les esquive ! J'ai survécu à l'attaque d'un bankai ! Je m'apprête à danser la Macarena lorsqu'un craquement se fait sentir sous mes pieds, je baisse la tête et le sol enfin le toit s'effondra j'atterrie dans un vaste pièce pleine de... de... De capitaines !

" On est mort "

° Ah... Tu crois ? °

* * *

J'aime bien la situation dans laquelle vient de se foutre Kisomi, c'est magique !

" Ferme la auteure complètement farfelue ! A cause de toi je vais peut-être finir en hachi ! "

° Aaaah du hachi... °  
Bon taisez-vous c'est l'auteure qui parle dans cette rubrique !

° Parce que tu as quelque chose d'utile à dire peut-être ? °

* Sort Kisomi et Li par le col *

Reviews ? Parce que je le vaux bien - c'est faite assommer par un objet non identifié-

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	7. Bienvenue chez les shinigami

Ah vous m'avez manquez ! Et moi je vous ai manquez ? -non- Enfin, voila les deux chapitres tant attendu. Faites vous plaisir ;)

Bon chapitre !

P.S ; Les gens sont à Kubo et Kisomi est à moi.

* * *

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur moi et je ravale ma salive.

- Euh bonjour...

- Que fais-tu ici holow ? s'exclame une jeune femme.

Elle dégaine son sabre et le pose sous ma gorge, je repousse doucement la lame avec appréhension.

- Doucement ça coupe...

- Répond !

- Tu sais j'aime bien les présentations normales où on se salue, on est à une distance respectable et...

- Capitaine laissez la parler. ordonne un vieux au fond de la salle.

La petite drôlement dangereuse revint donc à sa place, alors que quelques murmurent parcouraient les rangs. Je me lève et j'époussète mes vêtements, je parcours du regard les capitaines tient y à les trois qui m'ont amené ici.

- Bah moi c'est Kisomi, enchantée et vous ?

Ils me regardent tous d'un air idiot, puis ils finissent par se présenter un à un, ça fait beaucoup de un tout ça.

- Capitaine de la deuxième division, Soi Fon.

° On dirait une tueuse en série °

" Tu penses qu'elle aime les chats, yoruichi m'en a parlé "

° Je ne sais pas... °

- Capitaine de la troisième division Rojuro Ootoribashi

° Il a la tronche d'un artiste chouté lui et puis c'est quoi ce nom impossible à retenir ? °

" Ouais j'approuve "

- Capitaine de la quatrième division, Unohana Retsu.

° Elle à l'air sympa elle °

" Aucune confiance elle a un aura flippant "

° Ah tu trouves ? °

- Capitaine de la cinquième division, Shinji Hirako.

" Quel beau gosse ce gars même sa voix est ensorceleuse "

° Bon je te laisse délirer... °

- Capitaine de la septième division, Sajin Komamura.

° Un chien, un renard ou un loup °

" Ah mais quel beau gosse... "

° Putain elle délire encore la pauvre °

- Capitaine de la huitième division, Shunsui Kyoraku.

" Il ressemble à un pédophile "

° Il a la tête d'un alcoolique plutôt... °

" Adjugé les deux ! "

- Capitaine de la neuvième division, Kensei muguruma.

" J'irai pas le faire chier lui "

° Moi non plus enfin en temps que zampakuto je peux pas... °

- Capitaine de la dixième, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

° Trop mignon ! °

" Tu vas bien li ? "

° Oui, Oui tout à fait °

- Capitaine de la onzième division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

" Le punk à clochette, faudra que je me batte contre lui un jour "

° Je suis impatient de te voir étalée par terre et agonisante... °

- Capitaine de la douzième division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- Oh putain c'est quoi ça ! Un panda, un zèbre !? je m'exclame avec un mouvement de recule.

- Petite peste...! grinça-t-il.

" Il c'est décalqué la tronche sur de la peau de zèbre ou quoi ! "

° J'ai peur... °

- Capitaine de la treizième division, Ukitake Juushiro.

° Il a une bonne tête lui °

" Ouais pas comme l'autre face de panda "

- Bah c'est qui les capitaines de la sixième et de la première alors...?

- Je suis le commandant en chef des divisions et de la première. m'informe le vieux.

° Le titre juste pas m'a tu vus... °

- Et je suis le capitaine de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki. ajoute une voix dans mon dos.

Je fais un bon de dix mètres sur le coté, les mains prêtent à tirer celo ou bala. Je me calme en reconnaissant le mec presque muet avec ses pétales de cerisiers.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée là ? s'enquit le papi.

- Demandez le lui. dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le capitaine de la sixième qui se range avec les autres.

- Elle était en cavale, elle a détruit un quart de la division dans laquelle elle était enfermée avec un celo. répond-il sans broncher.

- Tiens ça m'était sortie de la tête ça... je lâche en me prenant le menton.

- Tu es donc la pseudo arrancar qui vient d'être capturé ?

- Non non je l'ai déjà dit au petit là-bas, je suis le Dalaï Lama. j'affirme avec un sourire goguenard.

Le petit en question s'énerva et le pépé ouvrit un oeil, il a vraiment pas l'air content, je recule tout doucement avec précaution.

° Tu a l'art de t'enfoncer plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà °

" Je prend ça pour un compliment... "

- Capturez la. ordonne le vieux.

Il pose tous leur main sur leur sabre, j'ai peur, surtout du panda. Je sors par le trou du toit en sonido et plusieurs capitaines partent à ma poursuite. J'esquive un bon nombre de kido avant de m'en prendre un. Je me casse la gueule et j'essaie de le détruire, chance, il était merdique. Le mec avec ses clochettes va drôlement plus vite que les autres, parce que j'esquive déjà plusieurs de ses coups avant de lui tirer un celo dans la tronche. Je lui tire la langue alors que les autres capitaines l'évitent avec précaution. Un nuée de pétale fonça sur moi.

- Encore ! je m'exclame.

Alors que je fais un bond pour esquiver la nuée de pétale un kido en forme de pique jaune me bloqua, et celui-ci j'arrive pas à le détruire. Je m'étale sur un toit... Alors que les capitaines commencent à m'entourer, je pète un câble...

- Putain je veux pas mourir ! Pourquoi ce connard d'espada c'est ramené ! J'avais rien demander et maintenant c'est les shinigami qui viennent me faire chier ! Mais j'ai fais quoi à Kami-sama ! Et puis ce trou du cul d'Aizen qui à cause d'une de ses putain d'expérience m'a transformé en holow ! Bande de connard !

° Ferme la tu veux °

" Ta gueule toi aussi, vous me faites tous chier ! "

Mon reatsu fait une remonter en force qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde les capitaines.

- Tu vas la fermer oui. grogne Kenpachi.

- Ta gueule sale punk ! je l'envoie balader.

- Je vais te buter sale mioche !

- Viens connard je vais t'allumer au celo !

- Du calme. s'insurgea Byakuya.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as monsieur j'ai un balaie dans le cul ! Je le bâche.

Il me lança un regard interloqué puis drôlement flippant au point de me donner l'impression que la température a baissé.

- Kisomi tais-toi. m'ordonne Shinji.

Effet immédiat je me tais de part l'entente de mon prénom et parce que c'est le beau gosse blond du nom de Shinji qui l'a dit. Tout les capitaines le remercièrent du regard alors que je fixe le sol muette.

° En faite je l'apprécie bien se mec, il a réussit à te faire taire... °

" ... "

- Le capitaine Kuchiki va défaire son kido, tu me promets que tu ne bougeras pas ?  
- Je bouge je crève, ai-je le choix ?

Un léger sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres et le kido disparu, je me relève doucement tout en évitant les regard de certains capitaines. Entourée par mon cortège de super shinigami je rejoins une geôle où l'on me passe des menottes qui bloque mon reatsu, invention de merde. Plusieurs heures passent sans que l'on vienne me chercher, j'allais essayer de dormir quand une brulure sur mon nez et mes joues me fit tomber par terre.

" Ah ! ça fait mal c'est quoi ?! "

° Ton masque de holow °

" Quoi ?! "

° Il est entrain de se former °

" Pourquoi maintenant ? "

° A la base je devais être un zampakuto de shinigami, mais le holow qui t'a mordu la toute première fois t'a implanté un virus qui nous arrancarisé et ta transformation va bientôt être complète à cause de la densité de reatsu dans l'air de la soul society °

" J'ai rien compris... "

° En bref, le fais que tu sois à soul society accélère ton arrancarisation °

" Ah... "

Je lève brutalement mais mains pour toucher mon masque et ayant oublier les menottes je me met un grand coup dans le menton, j'ai mal...

° Pas doué, c'est la vie °

" La ferme avec ta vie "

J'essaie une seconde fois plus délicatement, je trace lentement le contour de mon masque il passe sur le haut de ma joue gauche, le nez et le haut de ma joue droite. Pendant que je m'extasie sur mon masque un capitaine me regarde lui aussi un peu surprit. Lorsque je le remarque je me relève en vitesse et je manque de me prendre encore une fois les menottes, c'est vraiment dangereux ces machins.

- Le commandant te demande on va voir ce qu'on fait de toi. m'expose Shinji.

- Si vous pouvez me ramener sur terre ça m'arrangerais...

- Je pense que ça n'arriveras pas, ne te fais pas d'illusion.

Il m'accompagne tout le long du trajet alors que je rumine des idées originales avec mon zampakuto.

" Tu paris quoi toi, une mort lente, rapide, douloureuse, dans de la lave, de l'acide, noyée, ou encore brulée ? "

° Si c'est le panda qui te tue, très lente et encore plus douloureuse niarkniark °

" Arrête tu me fais flipper... "

Je me reconcentre sur la réalité, il m'a fallu deux secondes pour réagir.

- Pervers à getas ! C'est la première fois de ma vie, enfin de ma mort que je suis contente de te voir !

- Très gentille de t'as part Kisomi-san.

- Kisuke Urahara négocie à quoi vous allez être affecté. m'informe le vieux.

- C'est bien gentille mais je veux pas rester ici moi...

- C'est un ordre.

Je lance un regard haineux à l'autre pervers qui me sourit niaisement, ce mec s'arrange toujours pour son avantage personnel.

- Si je retourne sur terre je te transforme en tranche de bacon et je partage avec les holows du coin. je lui lance froidement.

- Tiens en parlant de holow, Kisomi pour une raison inconnu peut les purifier.

J'écarquille les yeux mais faut par leur dire ça ! Je m'élance vers lui en sonido et je lui kick le nez d'un coup de pied magistral.

- Ca t'apprendra à dire des choses qui doivent rester secrète. je lâche en m'asseyant par terre vexée.

- Ceci dit vous êtes affecté à la sixième division et vous logerez chez son capitaine. ajoute le vieux pépé.

Je tourne la tête vers le vieux, puis vers mister freeze puis re vers le vieux puis vers le pervers à getas qui saigne du nez, bien fait.

- Euh non, franchement non, je veux pas aller dans sa maison de riche qui va me piquer les yeux et je veux pas travailler sous ses ordres, regardez le il est du même avis sauf que lui il doit penser que je le fais chier à le tutoyer et que je vais salir sa baraque en plus.

- Drôlement clairvoyante la gosse... souffla Hirako impressionné.

- Merci mec, j'aime avoir du soutiens. je le remercie en souriant, sourire qu'il me rendit.

" Mais quel beau gosse "

° Ta gueule, laisse moi profité du silence que tu m'offrais °

- Ce n'est pas un choix. coupa le vieux.

- Ouais mais non, autant aller me suicider tout de suite et donner mon corps à la science, je tourne la tête vers le panda, euh non je pourrais pas donner mon corps à ce mec même morte...

- Si vous n'obéissez pas vous serez exécutée ! s'énerva le vieux.

- Ah le sujet intéressant, alors pour le temps que je sauve ma peau je vais devenir intelligente. Mèche rebelle ou plus communément Aizen, s'intéresse à moi parce que je suis une expérience pas trop rater et donc s'il s'intéresse à moi vous pouvez facilement essayer de le piéger en m'utilisant, maintenant vous voulez toujours me tuer ? Voila c'était mon moment d'intelligence.

Tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais de dire un truc intelligent bon c'est un peu ça mais pas de quoi simuler l'évanouissement, même le pervers à getas est choqué.

° Kisomi tu fais vraiment peur des fois... °

" Ah bon...? "

- Bon... Ceci dit vous rejoindrez quand même la sixième division mais vous êtes dans l'obligation d'obéir au capitaine de celle-ci en échange vous serez considérer comme une allier, cela vous convient-il ?

- Ouais papi ça me plait pis je vais pas trop en demander quand même.

- Sortez maintenant ! Ainsi que touts les capitaines. s'énerva-t-il en m'entendant le nommé ainsi.

Je fonce en sonido vers la sortie et je me bouffe un truc rouge et noir drôlement solide et grand.

- Euh pardon... s'excuse la personne.

- Ouais tu pouvais pas faire attention !

- Oh c'est bon je me suis excusé !

- Quand même !

Je me lève un mec avec une coupe de cheveux très semblable à celle d'un navet, rouge. Il me regarde intrigué puis il écarquilla les yeux avants de se mettre en position de combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une arrancar fais là !?

- Euh... du calme ! Je ne te veux pas de mal monsieur navet, on est ok ? dis-je en levant les bras.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Renji calme toi elle n'est pas une ennemie. affirme Byakuya qui vient d'arriver.

Le navet rouge se calma direct en lâchant un petit "capitaine" avant de me lancer un regard encore plus désolé, finalement je vais peut-être l'apprécier ce capitaine...

- Aller c'est pas grave navet rouge tu pouvais pas savoir...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça je m'appelle Renji Abaraï.

- Tu préfères gros sourcil ? Nan parce que je trouve que tes sourcils son bizarre ou alors ce sont tes tatouages...?

- Je vais te tuer !

- Ah c'est bête ça. j'ironise en m'enfuyant en sonido en riant.

Alors que Renji part à ma poursuite aussi rouge que ses cheveux Byakuya soupira, une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule.

- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par apprécier sa compagnie. affirma le capitaine de la treizième avec un doux sourire.

- J'en doute fortement...

* * *

Voila les conneries avec le seireitei commencent, je sens que je vais bien me marrer en écrivant les chapitres qui suivent.

Reviews ?

Signé ; p'tit laiko


	8. Les emmerdes commencent déjà

Bon chapitre ;)

P.S ; les gens sont à Kubo et Kisomi est à moi.

* * *

Mon capitaine me montra ma chambre et il précisa qu'elle était à côté de la sienne et que donc j'avais intérêt à me faire discrète, enfin ça je l'ai déduis...

- Une des servantes te porteras une tenue un peu plus descente. fini-t-il.  
- Parce qu'un short et un t-shirt c'est pas normal pour toi ?

Il ne répond pas et il se barre dans sa chambre, je grommèle et je rentre dans ma chambre. J'écarquille les yeux, je me les frotte et je re regarde ma chambre.

- C'est une salle de bal cette chambre !

° Calme ta joie, t'as bien vu la taille de la baraque, les chambres sont proportionnels °  
" La réserve d'alcool doit l'être aussi... "  
° Ni pense même pas °

- Excusez moi. intervint une jeune femme tout frêle.  
- Ouais qu'est-ce qui a ?  
- Euh... Et bien... C'est pour vos vêtements... bégaie la servante surprise.  
- Ah ! Merci !

Elle me tend les vêtements que je regarde avec une moue perplexe, la servante s'empressa de partir mais je l'appel juste avant qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue.

- Désolé de te demander ça, mais ça se met comment se machin, tu veux pas m'aider ?

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus absurde de ma vie puis elle se reprit bien vite.

- Je ne peux pas Kisomi-sama. s'excusa-t-elle en s'agenouilla.  
- Mais je fais comment moi ?  
- Je suis désolé je ne peux vraiment pas. affirme-t-elle en partant le plus vite possible.  
- Maudit sois mon éducation française... soupirais-je.

J'essaie de mettre mon bas de kimono au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je réussis enfin à le mettre se fut autre chose concernant le haut... Après une demi heure de désespoir je fini par toqué à la chambre de byakuya.

- Capitaine je peux entrer !  
- Oui et arrêtez de crier je vous prie.

J'ouvre donc la porte coulissante et j'entre sans gène.

- J'arrive pas à mettre mon haut de kimono vous m'aidez ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et la détourna aussi tôt, tiens j'aurais juré qu'il a rougit.

- Que fais-tu dans cette tenue ? demande-t-il le regard toujours détourné.  
- Tu es prude capitaine mais c'est de la faute de ta servante elle a pas voulu m'aider et je sais pas où elle est maintenant, tu peux m'aider ?  
- Non retourne dans ta chambre, je vais chercher ma soeur elle t'aidera.  
- Ah merci c'est cool et détend toi je suis en sous vêtements là, pas à poil.  
- Je suis détendue. répond-il froidement en se retournant.  
- Ah oui ?

Je passe mon doigt sous la bretelle et il se retourna pour la seconde fois, et moi je suis morte de rire le grand Byakuya Kuchiki capitaine de la sixième division ne peut pas regarder un fille en sous-vêtements.

- Bon je te laisse capitaine j'aimerais bien que ta soeur vienne m'aider.

° Tu es sadique, obsédé sexuelle et en plus tu tutoie ton capitaine et tu l'appelles capitaine. Tu bats des records en bizarrerie... °  
" Ouais mais je m'en tape "

Enfin libéré de ma présence Byakuya soupira, il va souffrir... Il disparu ensuite en quête de sa soeur. De mon côté je regarde distraitement le plafond de ma chambre même lui il est décoré...

- Je comprend pas pourquoi ils portent des tenues si chiante un jean un t-shirt et c'est bon ! Mais non faut qu'on porte un pantalon bizarroïde, un haut encore plus bizarre et une ceinture impossible à nouer !  
- Bonjour. m'interpelle un voix assurément féminine.

Je baisse la tête vers elle, ah la soeur de Byakuya. Elle tiqua en apercevant mon masque et mon trou d'holow mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Ah c'est cool que tu sois là parce que c'est une galère de mettre ce truc ! je m'exclame en lui montrant mon haut de kimono.  
- C'est une question d'habitude je suppose...  
- Ouais tu dois avoir raison, au faite comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Rukia. répond-elle en m'aidant à enfiler ma tenue.  
- Enchanté moi c'est Kisomi.

Elle fini de noué ma ceinture et elle recula pour voir le résultat, je la laisse m'observer sans broncher.

° Tu es bien docile avec elle dis moi... °  
" Je sais pas elle m'inspire confiance "

- Euh dit moi t'aurais pas une écharpe légère ou un truc dans le genre, histoire de cacher mon trou de holow.

° Si tu ose faire ça je t'empêches de passer en résurrection °  
" Je vois pas quand je vais pouvoir l'utiliser de toute façon "  
° Tu vas regretter... °

- Attend je dois avoir ça.

Elle disparais quelques instants et elle revient avec un foulard rouge, je lui souris.

- C'est super merci ! dis-je en l'attachant autour de mon coup.  
- Bah de rien... dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Dis Rukia t'es dans qu'elle division ce serais sympa qu'on soit dans la même.  
- Je suis dans la treizième mais on pourra se voir de temps en temps je pense. affirme-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Byakuya.

- Kisomi nous sommes en retard voulez-vous vous dépêchez.  
- Nii-sama... lâcha Rukia.  
- Arrêtes de me vouvoyez capitaine ça fait bizarre et puis si on est en retard c'est parce que t'as pas voulu m'aider. je le rembarre.

Il ferma les yeux marque d'un profond agacement et il me fit signe de le suivre avant de disparaitre.

- A toute Rukia ! je gueule avant de disparaitre en sonido.

Je rattrape mon capitaine à mi-chemin, c'est qu'il va vite... Tout le chemin, pas un mot ne fut prononcé à mon grand désespoir. En arrivant à la division Renji nous sauta dessus.

- Salut petit navet rouge.  
- Bonjour Renji.  
- Bonjour capitaine, Kisomi, j'ai un problème deux shinigami se battent entre eux et je n'arrive pas à les arrêter.  
- Je m'en occupe. confirme Byakuya.  
- Baston ! gueulais-je en disparaissant en sonido.  
- On va mettre ça sur le compte des impulsions arrancar... soupira Renji.

Byakuya approuva et ils disparaissent tout les deux. J'arrive dans une cour où un attroupement de shinigami se forme, j'en pousse un grand nombre pour observer les deux qui se battent. Je regarde le combat un instant jusqu'à ce qu'un gars me pousse en plein milieu, je fais volte face.

- C'est qui le connard qui m'a poussé !?  
- Va-t'en gamine c'est pas pour toi ici est enlève ce masque de mauvais gout. me dit un des combattants.

Je lui met une droite dont il se souviendra toute sa vie je pense...

- Premièrement je suis pas une gamine et deuxièmement mon masque n'est pas moche ! Ok tête de con ?!  
- Je vais te buter sale môme !  
- Viens je t'attend.

Il fonce sur moi, je l'évite et je le frappe dans le dos, il s'étale par terre et se relève en vitesse. Il dégaina son zampakuto avec un air féroce alors que son adversaire passer s'enfuit dans la foule.

- Tu vas moins rigoler sale gosse.  
- Ah ouais ? demandais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Je me prépare à former une bala quand une main se posa sur mon épaule m'arrêtant sec dans mon geste, alors que le visage de l'autre se décompose et qu'il rengaine en vitesse son sabre.

- Kisomi vous vous calmez immédiatement.  
- Mais capitaine... je tente en me tournant.  
- Taisez-vous. Quand aux autres qui on soutenue se combat ou qui y on participé, votre vice-capitaine va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de votre entrainement. continue-t-il si froidement que j'ai l'impression d'être gelée.

Il se détourna et je le suis la tête basse, je vais prendre chère... Arriver dans ce qui doit être le bureau du capitaine, Byakuya fit volte-face.

- Je ne veux pas que vous profitiez de l'état des autres pour vous battre et encore moins que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs pour vous battre devant les membres de ma division.  
- C'est l'autre clown qui m'a cherché...  
- Je sais c'est un élément qui vient tout juste d'arriver dans la division et il est particulièrement turbulent mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
- Mouais, je me casse regarder l'entraînement, capitaine.  
- Restez calme.

Trop tard je suis déjà partit, dans la petite cour je m'assois à côté de Renji qui dirige les troupes avec tout le sadisme qu'il peut, à vrai dire ce n'est pas son genre...

- Encore vingt pompes allez bande de fainéant ! ordonne-t-il.  
- Calme toi petit navet rouge tu vas prendre la même couleur que tes cheveux.  
- Tais toi Kisomi si t'es pas contente tu vas t'entrainer avec eux.  
- Ouais pourquoi elle pas avec nous ? s'indigna un gars.  
- Parce que je suis plus forte que vous tous. affirmais-je en lui tirant la langue.  
- Comme si on allait te croire ! gueula un autre.  
- Vous voulez tester ? dis-je en me levant.  
- Fermez la tous ! S'ils y en a un qui bronche c'est cent pompes de plus et ça compte pour toi aussi Kisomi.

Ainsi je reste sous un arbre dans la cour à regarder l'entrainement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, un bruit que j'identifie comme quelqu'un qui approche me réveilla. Je lève la tête Renji à l'air d'attendre quelque chose de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ca te tente de venir boire un coup avec des amis ?  
- Un peu mon n'veu ! je m'exclame soudainement plus intéressée.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Renji alors que je me lève pour le suivre, un peu plus loin quelques shinigami parlait d'une certaine personne qui vient juste d'arriver et qui fais ami ami avec tout le monde et qui en plus de se prend pour la plus forte. Tard dans la soirée Renji m'amène dans un bar où plusieurs shinigami pour la plus part vice-capitaine boivent comme des trous.

- Ah ! Renji t'en a mis un temps ! Alors c'est toi la petite nouvelle, Kisomi c'est bien ça ? demande un femme blonde avec un bonnet F, elle est déjà bien bourré.  
- Ouais ! Et toi ?  
- Appelle moi Rangiku je suis la vice-capitaine de la dixième !  
- La fait pas trop boire Matsumoto... conseille un gars avec des cicatrices sur le visage et un 69, douteux ce type...

Vingt minutes plus tard...

- Je suis le plus beau de tout les être sur terre.  
- Ta gueule Yumichika ! Moi je suis le plus fort ! l'engueule Renji.  
- Toi fort ! Me fais pas rire c'est ceux de la onzième division qui sont les plus fort ! crie Ikkaku.  
- Regardez y a Hisagi qui fait un striptease ! s'exclame Kira.  
- Attend j'arrive ! ajoute Rangiku.  
- Poussez-vous je fais le feu d'artifice derrière ! je gueule en formant plusieurs tout petit celo qui explosent un peu partout dans la pièce.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée on est tous bras dessous bras dessus à chanter des chansons plus ou moins catholiques dans les rues. Quelqu'un trébucha et tout la ligne s'effondra, les plus bourrés ne réussirent même pas à se lever les autres retournèrent comme ils peuvent chez eux. Moi je me traine contre le mur jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la maison Kuchiki, après plusieurs efforts surhumains je passe au-dessus du mur et je rejoins ma chambre, je marche sur la pointe des pieds histoire de pas réveiller mon capitaine quand je pose mon pied sur un truc étrangement pointu j'étouffe un cri et je m'affale avec la grâce d'un éléphant par terre, je fini par rampé jusqu'à mon lit et je m'endors aussitôt. Le lendemain matin à la division avec ma grosse gueule de bois je ne me rend même pas compte que tout est étrangement calme, j'entre dans le bureau du capitaine, Renji est là est il travaille, je le pensais pas comme ça.

- Kisomi vous allez aider Renji dans ses papiers. affirme Byakuya sans décrocher des siens.  
- Pourquoi c'est pas mon boulot !  
- Souvenez-vous d'hier soir...  
- Ok c'est bon je cherche même pas négocier. soupirais-je.

Au bout d'une journée entière à deux, on réussit à finir toute la paperasse que Renji à accumulé autant dire que cela tiens du miracle ! Byakuya qui s'était barré pour je ne sais plus quoi revint avec un nano sourire.

- Je sens un mauvais présage là...  
- Je reviens d'une réunion de capitaines et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire Kisomi.  
- Renji il ne te reste pas de la paperasse dit moi ? je demande inquiète.  
- Non.  
- Le commandant a décidé que vous participerez à ce qui s'apparente à un stage et que vous irez un jour dans quatre division différente, qui sont la deuxième, la quatrième, la onzième et la douzième.

° Tu veux de l'aide pour ton suicide ? °

* * *

Si vous saviez ce que j'aimerais voir la tête de Kisomi en animé à ce moment là...

Enfin review ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	9. Première journée : la deuxième division

Salut ! -esquive les parpaing- Je sais je suis en retard... Mais ce n'est qu'un jour vous allez pas chipotez ! -nouvelle salve de parpaing- Bon ok je le tais allez lire.

Bon chapitre quand même !

P.S ; les personnages sont à Kubo et Kisomi à moi !

* * *

- Naaaaaaaan !

Un cri sur-aigu se fit entendre dans toute la sixième division.

- C'est mort ! Je vais pas faire un stage dans des divisions !

- Ce n'est pas un choix. me coupe Byakuya.

- Ouais mais là ça va être l'apocalypse ! La fin du monde !

- Tais-toi Kisomi, tu vas devoir y aller un point c'est tout. ajoute Renji.

- Non mais je vous en supplie me faite pas ça...

° Je sais pas pourquoi mais les quatre prochains jours de ta vie vont être les plus beaux de la mienne... °  
" T'es bien plus sadique que moi dans le fond... "

° Possible niarkniark... °

- En attendant demain matin, votre chambre sera surveillez par des servants, de façon à ce que vous ne vous enfuyez pas. Sur ce suivez moi.  
J'emboite le pas à mon capitaine la mine dépitée... Demain va être une journée atroce.

Je regardais la porte de la seconde division, une capitaine tueuse en série et le vice-capitaine que je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui va m'accueillir. Lorsqu'une troupe de shinigami sortirent je ne vis aucune personne pouvant être le vice-capitaine, enfin d'après moi.

- C'est toi Kisomi, la pseudo arrancar ? m'interroge un grand -et très gros- type se goinfrant de chips.

- Enlève le "pseudo" gros tas. je le renvoie chier.

- Du respect au vice-capitaine sale holow ! s'écrie un des shinigami.

Je regarde le gros tas d'un oeil sceptique, il peut être discret lui...?

- Ta gueule shinigami.

° Tu réagis de plus en plus en holow c'est bien ! °  
" Ferme là veux-tu "

Je les suis les mains dans les poches avec une envie de meurtre, ça démarre bien... On m'emmène finalement dans une salle ou la petite tueuse est entrain de compléter des rapports, elle soupira en me voyant, je me retins de faire pareil.

- Kisomi, pour cette journée vous aurez dans les minutes à venir un entrainement avec les autres membres de la division, vous mangerez avec eux et l'après-midi vous participerez à une mission pour simple soldat, le vice-capitaine Omaeda vous surveillera tout au long de la journée.

Son discours terminé elle nous congédia d'un vague signe de la main, alors que les autres shinigami à mon arriver se sont éparpillés, je suis le vice-capitaine. Ce type me révulse... Arriver au terrain d'entrainement la plus part des shinigami saluèrent leur capitaine alors qu'ils me jetaient des regards haineux, je sens qu'il va bientôt y avoir des morts...

° Ne compte même pas sur ta résurrection °

" J'en ai pas besoin pour battre ces minables... "

Alors que je rejoins un groupe, le vice-capitaine explique qu'il va superviser l'entrainement. Ainsi deux contre deux on doit mettre hors d'état de nuire l'adversaire sans toucher un seul des points vitaux et moi j'aimerais savoir si la montagne de muscle en face de moi en a...

- T'es des services spéciaux toi ? Parce que tu dois être aussi discret que le vice-capitaine...

- Tu me répèteras ça quand tu seras morte, d'accord ?

Je ravale ma salive devant son air féroce et je fonce sur lui, je le feinte et je lui renvoie un coup de pied magistral dans la tronche. Sa tête pivota légèrement comme si on lui avait donner une claque.

- Et... C'est tout ?

° Oui niarkniark °

Je reçois d'on ne sais où un coup qui me fait voler avant de m'écraser par terre. Je me relève quelque peu agacer, je fonce sur le type en densifiant mon hierro j'enchaine les coups qu'il ne fait qu'esquive, il fini par arrêter mon poing et me retourner par terre. Dans un accès de rage je lui tire une bala dans la gueule, je crois qu'il vient d'apprendre à voler pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ces techniques holow !

- Parce qu'il y avait des règles ? Non parce que je m'en souviens pas à vrai dire, tu sais je suis amnésique par intermittence.

- Mais tu te moques de moi !?

- Ah bon je m'en rend même pas compte c'est peut-être mon amnésie...

° Tu vas en prendre plein la tronche °

" T'inquiète j'ai prévu mon coup "

° TOI, tu as déjà prévu quelque chose... Satan sort de se corps et rend nous Kisomi Oroka °

" Connard "

Je saute pour esquiver les espèces de shuriken que l'autre boule de muscle m'envoie, je regarde un instant le vice-capitaine. Ah oui il me surveille vachement en dormant avec son paquet de chips sur la tête... J'esquive une nouvelle salve et je passe derrière le type en sonido, effet surprise étant donner que je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis le début, je tire deux bala qui l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout du terrain et je lui tire la langue. La capitaine arriva avec une aura meurtrière qui fit s'évanouir quelques soldats.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici !? s'exclame-t-elle plus qu'énerver.

- C'est elle ! me désigne un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Elle me lança un regard courroucé avant de tomber sur son vice-capitaine étaler comme une larve à même le sol. Un sourire sadique à souhait se dessina sur ses lèvres et sans la moindre peine elle frappa son subordonné qui fit un petit vol plané avant de s'écraser par terre, cette fois-ci bien réveillé.

- Ca-capitaine je faisais seulement une petite pose ! s'excusa-t-il.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas Omaeda... dit-elle en faisant craqué ses poings.

Je ferme vivement les yeux ne voulant pas apercevoir la torture que va infliger la petite tueuse au gros tas... Sa, besogne faite, elle se tourna vers moi avec un air légèrement moins menacent.

- Toi tu as intérêt à te faire plus discrète à l'avenir. me menace-t-elle.

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête alors qu'elle disparaissait déjà en shunpo, je commence à avoir peur pour ma peau... Une cloche sonna nous donnant l'heure du repas. Je ne connais pas les bâtiments de cette division mais le self ça doit être un don inné parce que je l'ai repéré en quelques secondes.

° En ce qui concerne la bouffe tu utilises drôlement bien le sonido et ton odorat °

" Pourquoi c'est pas normal ? "

° ... °

" Li...? "

J'hausse les épaules et je continue de tracer vers le self lorsque j'entre je constate que c'est la même déco relativement sobre que la sixième à une exception près, le chauffage. Quelques shinigami assis en groupe mangeait tranquillement, je vais chercher mon repas et je me cale près d'une fenêtre histoire de profitez du soleil qui vient tout juste d'apparaître. Certains me lançaient des regards noir que j'ignorais superbement d'autres me regardaient craintivement. Je fus surprise de voir le vice-capitaine manger avec moi.

- Ne te méprend pas c'est les ordres du capitaine.

- Je m'en fou des ordres du capitaine les seuls qui compte c'est ceux du mien.

° Dit que t'es amoureuse pendant que t'y es... °

" Non, capitaine Kuchiki fait pas le poids face à ce beau gosse de capitaine de la cinquième division... Ah il est trop beau ce mec... "

° Dés que t'y penses tu délires c'est abusé... °

" Trop beau... "

- Cet après-midi, tu vas partir avec un escadron diriger par le capitaine pour exterminer des holow. m'informe gros lard.

- Sérieux !? demandais-je m'arrêtant sec dans mes divagations -pour ne pas dire connerie-

- Euh... Oui...

J'allais commencer une danse de la joie quand le capitaine en question entra dans le self créant un silence des plus silencieux... Elle s'approcha de nous et posa son regard sur moi, je ravale ma salive.

- Kisomi vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparez et rejoindre mon escadron devant la porte de la division.

- Euh... Bien...

Elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée alors que je m'empresse de finir de manger, je trace vers la porte en sonido l'escadron n'est pas encore partit je soupire de soulagement...

- Escadron ! Vous devez exterminez des groupes de holow, d'après la douzième division il y a un adjuchas qui se cache parmi eux. Si vous tombez sur lui donner moi sa position, je m'en occuperai. Ils se cachent tous dans des grottes une au nord ouest, une à l'est et une à l'ouest. Faite des groupes de deux, Kisomi vous êtes avec moi.

- Mais je...

Elle me lance un regard qui ferais taire même Urahara Kisuke. Je me place donc à ses côtés sans plus de cérémonie. Les groupes fait ils disparaissent en un instant.

- J'ai besoin de ton aptitude à rattraper les celo, contre un adjuchas ça sera des plus efficace.

- Il vous en à parlez... Le fumier...

Soi Fon retint un léger sourire et elle m'ordonne de la suivre, j'obtempère et nous partons en direction de la grotte nord ouest. On s'arrête à quelque mètre de celle-ci pas de traces de holow même mineur, j'entre en sonido sans attendre d'ordre et je re sort aussi vite mais pas pour la même raison et pas de la même façon non plus. Je m'écrase contre un arbre après mon vol plané, je me relève juste un peu énervée et je me prépare à dégainer mon zampakuto.

- Kisomi vous vous arrêtez immédiatement et vous suivez mes ordres !

- Capitaine, je vous le laisse dans ce cas ! gueulais-je en disparaissant en sonido.

Elle tourna la tête l'adjuchas en question la dominait de toute sa hauteur, elle soupira... Pendant que le capitaine s'occupait de l'adjuchas, je trace vers une grotte à proximité pour tuer quelque holow mineur, je fais mon travail sans problème.

° Sauf que tu attires toujours les problèmes... °

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? "

° Tourne ta tête à quatre vingt dix degré à droite °

Je tombe juste en face d'un holow, un vasto lord qui plus est, il me regarde d'un air surpris et amusé.

° C'est un arrancar, sinon tu verrais pas ses expressions °

" Donc c'est pire qu'un vasto lord ? "

° Oui... °

Je regarde l'arrancar, il a pas l'air hostile mais faut pas sa fiez aux apparences... Je recule de quelques pas et je met en position défensive. Il hausse un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pensais tuer quelques shinigami mais je suis tomber sur toi et j'adore me battre contre mes congénères donc c'est toi que je vais tuer.

- Super nouvelle, du moment que t'es moins fort que dent de piano... soupirais-je.

- Qui est-il ?

- On s'en fou ! Vient te battre !

Je fonce sur lui et je l'accule de coups il les pars à peu près tous, je tire une bala qu'il part du revers de la main...

° Opte pour le replis stratégique dans ce cas °

" Plus communément appelé la fuite "

Je tire plusieurs bala sur mon adversaire et je disparais en sonido direction la division, j'allais atteindre les portes quand une main m'attrape le bras et m'étale par terre.

- Aie... Il faut être plus délicat avec les femmes...

Il me balance comme un déchet contre un arbre et il tire un celo, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mes lèvres, il tire. J'attrape le celo et en plus du mien je lui renvois. Il résiste quelques instants, lorsque les volutes de fumer on disparu il était encore là mais en résurrection et derrière... Bah... Plus de portes.

° Je veux même pas imaginer la punition que va t'infliger le capitaine Fon °

" Parle pas des sujets qui fâche s'il te plaît Li... "

- Je vais te faire la peau ! hurla l'arrancar.

- Ah... je veux bien je pèle...

Il a pas du aimer ma provocation parce qu'il charge un celo là, il a toujours pas compris la leçon... J'allais lui renvoyer mais il n'était plus en face de moi. Je tire le celo dans le ciel pour pas qu'il ne m'explose à la figure et je me prend un coup de poing dans le ventre, agrémenté d'une bala... Je traverse un mur avant de m'écraser par terre pour la énième fois, le souffle coupé net.

" Tu me laisse la résurrection ? "

° Non °

" J'ai plus mon écharpe au cou, et promis je la remettrais plus jamais "

° Non °

" Je vous supplie au grand maître Lince de bien vouloir me laissez passer en résurrection afin que je défonce mon adversaire et je jure sur ce que vous voulez que je ne porterais plus jamais quelque chose qui cache mon masque ou mon trou de holow "

° Je sais pas °

" Bon... Je meurs, tu meurs et puis j'ai envie de lui défoncer la tronche "

° Ok une condition je... °

" Ouais ouais t'inquiète j'accepte merci ! "

Je me relève prête à en découdre, il va moins rigoler la face de poulpe en face de moi ! Je dégaine mon sabre et je tend le bras mon sabre perpendiculaire à celui-ci.

- Tranche, Lince !

Je disparais en sonido et je frappe mon adversaire de tout les côtés, il bloque du mieux qu'il peut les coups mais cette fois-ci l'avantage et mien. Je tire une bala et je lui retourne un coup de pied dans la tête. Dérouté il ne réagis pas pendant une petite minute, petite minute qui m'a servis à charger quelque chose dont il se souviendra tout sa mort...

- Gran rey celo !

° Beau boulot ! °

" Ça c'est du travail d'équipe ! "

Alors que ma résurrection disparais le capitaine arriva en trombe, elle constata les dégâts et elle me toisa d'un regard qui veut en dire long sur ses intentions meurtrières.

- Désolé capitaine mais c'était un arrancar, tu parles d'une mission pour simple sol...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase parce que je perd conscience un peu trop de reatsū utiliser je dirais...

* * *

Prochaine division la quatrième ! Je sais pas pourquoi je rigole déjà... Bon j'espère que vous vous êtes marré parce que sinon j'ai raté mon chapitre - M'enfin à la prochaine !

Reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko le poisson rouge


	10. Deuxième journée : la quatrième division

Cher lecteur ceci est une lettre d'excuse de l'auteure pour avoir été absent si longtemps :  
Salut les lecteurs,  
Vous pouvez immédiatement ranger vos armes susceptible de me tuer rien qu'en me touchant (obus, mine, etc) parce que je ne suis pas là. En faite c'est la rentré et qui dit rentré dit boulot qui dit boulot dit pas beaucoup de temps donc pas de temps pour écrire. M'enfin tout ça pour vous dire que les chapitres seront toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs très court. Enfaite je me réserve pour le prochain... Sur ce...

Bon chapitre !

P.S ; les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Kisomi est à moi.

* * *

- Il ... quelqu'un ... ?

J'ai la tête dans un étau et rien que penser me fait mal, je tente vainement de bouger mais mon corps ne fait que remuer du moins c'est mon impression...

° BOUGE TON CUL OROKA ! °

- Putain de merde !

Je fais un bond de dix mètres et je m'écrase par terre à côté de mon lit en arrachant plein de truc sur mon bras au passage...

° Ca s'appelle des perfusions °

" Dit moi Li c'est toi qui m'a sorti de mon demi-coma avec tant de douceur ? "

° C'est Lince ! Et c'est possible que ce soit moi... niarkniark °

" Je te revaudrais ça je te le promet "

Sur ce je coupe la conversation pour constater où je suis, il semblerait que ce soit la quatrième division... Je devais faire un stage dans cette division par hasard ?

° Oui tu devais mais pas de cette façon °

Je me relève en vitesse, en évitant de tomber de une seconde fois en me rattrapant sur une machine et j'ai l'occasion de constater qu'un une jeune garçon et sur le pas de la porte et il n'ose pas bouger.

- Euh... reste pas planter là, je me suis juste réveillée un peu violemment et puis je suis tombée...

- O-oui... Je... Je v-vous apportais v-votre déjeuner...

- Ah merci c'est cool...

Il posa le plateau et il partit limite en courant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je chope une pomme, en la croquant je réfléchis à comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

° C'est simple tu as désobéis au capitaine de la deuxième tu t'es mis sur la tronche avec un autre arrancar au passage t'as explosez toute l'entrer de cette même division °

" Et j'imagine que c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle ? "

° Mmm... Oui °

Je fini ma pomme et je récupère des habits de shinigami propre, j'allais sortir -je dis bien j'allais- quand la capitaine de la quatrième division me boucha le passage.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux Kisomi.

- Ouais je pète la forme même ! confirmais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Temps mieux vous allez pouvoir commencer votre stage dans ce cas.

- Mais...

Regard qui tue.

- Vous pouvez n'est-ce pas ?

- O-oui capitaine.

Je la suis tête baisser sans piper un mot, je savais qu'elle était flippante celle-la mais à ce stade... Ils s'avèrent qu'après plusieurs détour, rencontre, conversation et caetera j'ai fini avec un gars du nom d'hanatro, ou hantora je sais plus. M'enfin maintenant je balaie une rue vous vous rendez compte une rue ! Tu balais, et, dix secondes après il y'a trois tonnes de poussière c'est complètement inutile... Je pose mon balai contre un mur et je monte sur une toiture, je me couche les mains sous le menton.

- Bah Kisomi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dors...

- Mais on doit passer le balai !

- Ouais je sais mais je m'en fou.

Hana machin soupira et continua de passer son balais pendant que je piquais mon somme. Je fais un super rêve ou j'éclate à peu près toute les personnes que je peux pas voir en peinture mais un cri aigu me fit émerger. J'émet un grognement avant de me lever et de tourner la tête, deux types baraqués avec un air très finaud tapaient sur Hana... Eh mais ils croient quoi eux ! Je saute du toit et je frappe un des gars qui part s'emboîter avec le mur, j'ai peut-être un peu trop pousser le bouchon là... L'autre mec se tourna vers moi et dégaina son zampakuto. J'esquive un coup et je lui met un coup de boule, il ne se relèvera pas, du moins je pense.

- Hana ça va ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Ouais ouais t'inquiète pas.

Je l'aide à se relever et il époussette ses vêtements alors que je récupère les deux autres types.

- Je crois que les lits portables que tu as trimballé vont nous servir...

° On dit civières °

" M'en fou "

- Tu vois je te l'ai dit que c'est toujours utile !

- Mouais mais je me trimbalerai jamais ça de ma vie.

Ainsi on ramène à la division les deux gars de la onzième -d'après ce que m'a dit Hana- et il parte en salle de soin. Avec ma chance éternelle nous sommes tombé sur l'autre démon vous savez plus connu sous le nom d'Unohana.

- Alors tout va bien Hanataro, Kisomi ?

- Mouais.

- Pour le mieux capitaine.

- Bien j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Kisomi pour l'après-midi s'il te plait.

- Oui capitaine.

Au self tout le monde mangeais super vite en cinq ou dix minutes et repartait aussi vite. Alors que je tentais de comprendre comme ils faisaient Hana m'expliqua qu'avec tout le merdier que fait la onzième, la quatrième avait beaucoup de travail et peu de personnel et donc qu'ils devaient tous se dépêcher... Après le repas Hana m'amena dans la salle d'entraînement au premier soins. Des petits groupe de shinigami s'entraînaient avec des mannequins. Hana en chopa un et m'amena dans une partie de la salle.

- Ces mannequins réagissent au reatsū, ils changent de couleur. Si tu utilises bien les sort de soins il prendra la bonne couleur.

- T'es entrains de me dire que tu vas m'apprendre les premiers soins ?

- Effectivement.

- C'est mort c'est contre ma nature un truc pareille, franchement soigné ! Un mannequin arc-en-ciel qui plus est !

- Tu es obligé c'est la capitaine qui l'a ordonné.

- Plutôt mourir.

° Attention à ce que tu dis tu pourrais amèrement le regretter niarkniark °

" Dis moi Li tu aimes les chansons ? "

° Oui ! °

" Dans ce cas... VIVE LE VENTS VIVE LE VENTS D'HIVEEEER! "

° Aaaah tais toi c'est même pas ça en plus ! Je meurs, je m... °

" Vengeance... "

- Kisomi si tu le fais pas j'appelle la capitaine.

- Hein ?! Mais non !

- Donc tu le fais ?

- Nan.

- Cap...

Je lui saute dessus pour l'empêcher de crier, mais il est fou Hana !

- Abors bu be bais ? dit-il sous mes mains.

- Oui mais promet moi de pas crier.

- Boui...

Je le lâche et il commence à m'expliquer les bases. Je tente vainement de mimer ses gestes mais je ne suis pas capable de former de kido aussi simple soit-il, donc le pauvre mannequin a fini carboniser. -par un celo anonyme-

- Bon je crois que c'est pas pour toi les soins que dirais-tu de transporter les malades ?

- Bah voila un truc facile ! m'exclamais-je.

Après avoir fais tombé environ une dizaine de blessés qui sont maintenant encore plus blessés on m'a finalement réassigné au balayage.

° Tu fais que ce qui est à ton niveau °

" Parce que dormir vingt heures dans la journée c'est mieux peut-être ? "

° Comment tu sais ça toi ? °

" Je l'avais lu dans un bouquin sur les félins "

° Tu sais lire ? °

" ... "

° Oh fait pas la tête °

J'ignore Li est je continue de passer le balai en soupirant, après avoir fini de le passer je cale mon menton sur le bout et je repense à mon petit bout de vie chez l'autre taré au bob. Finalement c'était plus sympa, je pouvais me battre à volonté personne ne me faisais chier on m'entrainait je pouvais traumatisé des chieurs etc, maintenant je balais un rue... Franchement ils ont pas honte ! J'allais balancé le balai d'un air rageur au moment ou une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Mon réflexe ? Le voici : le balai dans la tronche de celui ou celle qui vient de faire ça. Je me tourne et... gros bug. Il s'avère que c'est le démon Unohana.

- Pardon, Pardon capitaine c'était un mauvais réflexe je suis super désolé !

- Oui je constate.

Et ainsi mourra Kisomi Oroka les conditions de la mort sont censurés c'est un peu trop... Gore, même l'auteure n'ose pas l'imaginer.

* * *

Voila, voila ! Bon j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu le prochain je vais faire de mon mieux pour qui soit à pleurer de rire et je vous dis à la prochaine !

Les auteures ont tous besoin de soutiens alors reviews ? -vous imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir-

Signé : P'tit laiko le poisson rouge


	11. Troisième jour : la onzième division

Salut voici le chapitre onze ! Et avec toute la classe que j'ai il se passe à la onzième division ! Vous voyez le truc ? Onze onzième -ferme la auteure pourri t'as même pas fais exprès- Bref qui dit onzième, dit baston !

Sur ce bon chapite !

P.S ; Les gens sont à Kubo, je me dis qu'il vaut quelques fois... Et Kisomi m'appartient.

* * *

" Pourquoi le monde est si cruelle avec moi ?! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer ce démon ! "

° C'était hier est tu en parles encore... Et puis tu lui à quand même mis un balai dans la tronche... °

" Merci de me soutenir ! "

° Ferme la, tu devrais jubiler sauter de partout ! Ton stage est à la onzième cette fois-ci °

" Sérieux ?! "

° Me dit pas que tu avais oublier ? °  
" Ouah ! C'est trop cool je vais buter du shinigami ! "  
° Elle avait oublié... °

Je m'habille en quintuple vitesse et je trace vers la onzième en sonido, je crois que je suis jamais allé aussi vite de ma vie et de ma mort. J'ai d'ailleurs failli me manger un mur à un tournant, il doit sans doute lui manquer un morceau maintenant... Je continue tout de même dans ma lancer jusqu'au moment ou je pile net devant un bonze. Il me lança un regard dédaigneux et n'ayant pas trop apprécier je lui offre un petit cadeau made in Kisomi...

° Tu lui à tirer une bala dans le bide parce qu'il t'a regarder de travers quand même °

" As-tu quelque chose à y redire Li ? "

° Absolument pas jeune fille °

" Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?! "

Je n'entend pas la réponse de Lince parce qu'un coup de pied très délicat me projeta dans les airs. Je me rattrape à l'arrache et je vois que le bonze à l'air un peu énervé. -juste un peu-

- Toi la gamine je vais t'buter !

- Quelqu'un me parle ? demandais-je en tendant l'oreille.

Le bonze péta définitivement son câble et fonça sur moi j'esquive son sabre pour mieux me prendre son fourreau, je peux vous dire que ça fait drôlement mal.

- Ecoute bien tête d'ampoule si tu continues de m'attaquer je passe au chose sérieuse !

- Comme...? demanda-t-il plutôt intéressé.

- Euh... Le celo je pense.

- Temps mieux montre moi ce que tu vaux !

Il fonce sur moi et je saute au-dessus de son sabre, j'esquive son fourreau -une fois mais pas deux eheh- et je reçois son pied dans le ventre. Il a tellement de force que j'ai traversé un mur et que je me suis coincée dans l'autre.

° J'ai une tactique écoute °

" Je suis tout ouïe "

° Tu vas fsht fsht fsht °

" Ok ton plan arrache ! "

° Il faut toujours écouté son maître °

" Enlève le toujours je te prie "

Les pas du bonze m'indiquèrent de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon zampa'. Il s'approche rapidement il doit croire que je suis évanouie, je ne bouge pas jusqu'a ce qu'il soit tout proche, trois.

- Pff sale mioche déjà battu...

Deux.

- En ce moment il a vraiment que des faibles.

Un...

- Les arrancar devrait au moins être plus puissant...

- Celo !

Je me relève et je tire en positionnant mes mains, s'il n'est pas un tas de poussière, le bonze doit être bien abimé quand même. Lorsque les volutes de fumé disparaissent je peux entrevoir une petite forme noir qui fume dans la cinquième rue parallèle.

° T'as créé un raccourci pour les cinq rues c'est pratique °

" Je devrais faire architecte t'en penses quoi "

° Je ne te donnerai pas les plans de ma maison °

" Connard "

° Niarkniark °

Je rejoins le type en sonido il est étalé par terre mais n'a pas l'air de souffrir le martyre non plus. Je me prépare à l'achever avec un rictus carnassier quand les ténèbres m'emportèrent. Je réouvre les yeux dans mon monde intérieur une personne et debout devant moi les bras croisés, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle est moi enfin du moins mon sosie exact.

- Euh t'es un sosie psychopathe qui à pris la place de Li ?

- Mais non sombre idiote je suis !

- Hein ?!

- Laisse tomber mon nom. Je suis la pour t'arrêter, tu allais tuer ton adversaire sans raison, pas pur plaisir...

Mon second moi ce désagrégea avant que je ne puisse réagir et je suis expulsé de force de mon monde intérieur. Je réapparais au moment où j'allais achever le bonze. Je fais immédiatement disparaitre mon celo en prenant en compte la remontrance que je viens de recevoir.

- Bah alors tu m'achèves pas la mioche.

- Nan je veux pouvoir faire une revanche, t'es même pas passer en shikai tête d'ampoule.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Il s'assit à l'aide du mur et récupéra une crème bizarroïde qu'il étale sur ses plaies directement elles arrêtent de saigner.

- On dirait du fromage fondu... Tu aimes le cheddar ou quoi ?

° Beurk... °

" Toi aussi tu partages mon avis "

- Hein ? De quoi tu m'parle toi !

- Oh et puis ta gueule en faite, faut que j'aille faire mon stage à la onzième.

- La onzième ?

- Ouais.

- Chu de la onzième...

- Sérieux tu m'y amène ?

- J'ai la tronche d'un GPS pour arrancar ?

- Ouais je te porte, aller dirige mois tête d'ampoule.

Je le soulève avec toute la délicatesse qui m'est possible autant dire que je l'ai chopé comme un sac à patate et il c'est bouffé l'os de mon épaule à par ça tout va bien. Bon on c'est pas trop paumé dans le seireitei mais on a fait quelque trou dans les murs pour raccourcir le chemin... Quand je suis arrivée à la onzième la première personne qui m'a accosté c'est un type avec des plumes sur les cils -mais comment il fait pour que tout tienne ?!- A vrai dire c'est assez classe.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passer Ikkaku ?

- Un petit combat de rien du tout, demain je suis au taqué !

Le type en face soupira et se tourna vers moi.

- Et toi tu es ?

- La personne qui a mit tête d'ampoule dans cette état.

- La stagiaire j'imagine ?

- Ouais comme t'a fait ?

- J'ai écouté les conversations à ton sujet, il parait que tu tapes sur tout ce qui te gène.

- C'est assez vrai.

« Arrêteras-tu un jour de dire n'importe quoi ? »

" C'est toi mon sosie ? "

« Oui mais j'ai un nom... »

" Que penses-tu de Josi ? "

« Non »

" Ok c'est adjugé "

« ... »

° Tu comprends ma souffrance psychologique ? °

" Li ! T'es revenu ! Tu peux m'expliquer qui est vraiment Josi s't'eu plait ? "

° Va mourir °

« Je suis toujours la moi... »

° On a pas fini de souffrir... °

Je lâche tête d'ampoule qui se relève d'un bond en m'injuriant.

- Ta gueule si tu peux m'insulté comme ça c'est que tu pètes la forme, maintenant je vais de la baston. On est à la onzième nan ?!

- Viens euh...

- Kisomi.

- Ouais Kisomi je vais te montrer un endroit ou ça grouille de combattant.

- Super. Tu viens tête d'ampoule.

- Je m'appelle Ikkaku.

Je lui met un vent royal et je suis au pas de course l'autre, comme il s'appelle déjà il l'ont dit à un moment je crois. Ah oui Yumichika. A peine nous sommes rentrés dans ce qui ressemble à une salle d'entrainement que tout les regards converge vers nous.

- Z'avez un problème ?

- Ouais toi, dit un mec qui vient de se lever.

- Ah voila quelqu'un de réactif, approche.

Il s'avère qu'il est réactif mais très très con vu que maintenant il est encastré dans le mur d'en face. Tout les gars qui jusque là nous regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frit se sont levés prêt à en découdre.

- Baston ! gueulais-je en fonçant dans le tas.

- On l'aide Yumichika ?

- Si cela te tente.

Une heure plus tard... La sol de la salle et devenu un amas de blesser gémissant ou inconscient qui hurle à la simple vu des trois personnes qui les ont massacré.

- Pfiou ! Il y avait quelques gros morceaux ! dis-je en me massant la nuque.

- Mouais tu parles.

- Ces combats étaient éclatant de beauté.

- Si tu le dits Yumichika... soupire tête d'ampoule.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim !

À peine je venais de finir ma phrase que le mur adjacent à moi explosa laissant apparaître un silhouette très imposante.

- Capitaine ! s'écria tête d'ampoule.

« Tu vas devoir reporter ton repas à beaucoup plus tard »

" Mais je suis nul quand j'ai faim ! "

° Temps mieux niarkniark °

- Qui est le reatsu puissant que j'ai senti ?! gueula le-mec-montagne-punk.

Tête d'ampoule et Yumichika me pointèrent tout les deux du doigt, traitre ! J'aurais ma vengeance en attendant ça sent la baston avec Kenpachi, si je me souviens bien.

- Dégaine ton sabre la môme ! Yachiru écarte toi un peu !

Je regarde une petite fille avec les cheveux roses descendre de l'épaule de l'aut'e punk, il me lança un regard plein d'ondes meurtrières le tout accompagné d'un sourire de requin. J'ai pu lui rendre les ondes, pas le sourire.

- Je suis pas super balèze au sabre, par contre, certains truc...

En faite ayant la flemme de finir ma phrase je lui balance une bala dans la tronche, il a reculer de deux pas...

- C'est tout ? grogna-t-il.

- Celo.

Bon cette fois il a presque appris à voler, je dis bien presque. Parce que maintenant il me fonce dessus avec un reatsu qui me paralyse tellement l'est flippant. Je remercie Kami-sama de m'avoir fais trébucher sur le côté sinon je serais morte ou quelque chose de semblable.

° Meurt pas, parce que si tu meurs j'te tue °

« Est-ce que tu réalises la profondeur de tes paroles ? »

" T'inquiète t'auras pas à me tuer "

« Elle a pas compris *se pend* »

Je me bastonne avec l'autre fou jusqu'a plus pouvoir bouger, ça n'a pas été si long que ça... J'ai de l'herbe dans la bouche me demandez pas pourquoi, je sais pas. J'ai mes vêtements en super état par contre... Nan je déconne. Je peux plus bouger et je saigne de partout. On dirait une fontaine, de sang. C'est un peu gore enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je suis en mauvaise état.

" Li tu me laisse la résurrection ? "

° Va mourir °

" Mais t'a dit que si je meurs tu me tue "

° Je retire ce que j'ai dit °

« Je peux te prêter mes pouvoirs »

" Mais tes humaines Josi "

« J'ai dit l'humanité qui a survécu en toi c'est différent, mon nom est Yumisora »

" Ca va la modestie arc des cieux, mais, pourquoi arc ? "

« Tu vas voir »

Dans mon retour à la réalité -oui j'étais dans mon monde intérieur entre temps j'ai oublié de préciser- je remarque que je tiens un arc bleu qui je l'avoue à la classe.

« Concentre ton reatsu est tire »

J'obéis à Josi enfin Yumisora et je vise le punk, je concentre mon reatsu dans une seul flèche et je tire. Je me rappelle vaguement d'un gros "boum" et d'un rire démentiel à mon réveil. Il s'avère que la onzième à presque entièrement disparu.

- Euh... Merde ?

* * *

Bon d'accord j'aime les mélanges bizarres, expérience arrancar vaseuse mixé quincy c'est pas top... -qui appelles-tu expérience vaseuse !- mais c'est pas grave ça change du shinigami qui deviens visard ;)

Signé ; P'tit laiko le poisson rouge


	12. Jour quatre : pas de douzième division

Hola ! Ouais je sais me regardez pas comme ça j'ai du retard même beaucoup de retard * pendant qu'elle parle elle chope le coussin à côté d'elle pour ce protéger *

Bon chapitre sinon...

P.S : Les personnages de Bleach sont à Kubo, Kisomi et ses conneries -une rime !- bah... à moi...

* * *

- Au secours un panda-zèbre psychopate me poursuit !

Je fonce je ne sais où et je m'étale par terre, au-dessus de moi le panda sourit de toutes ses dents -et il en a... beaucoup- un scalpel dans chaque main, je hurle à en mourir ce qui risque de m'arriver de toute manière. Le panda leva le bras et...

- AAAAH !

Je regarde partout autour de moi, je suis dans ma chambre. Je suis aussi en sueur, j'aurai sauté dans une piscine en kimono et je serai direct allé me coucher que ça aurai été pareille. Je sors donc de mon pédiluve pour partir me doucher et me changer. Ceci fait je pars en ballade dans le seireitei. J'ai vraiment aucune envie de rester dans ce manoir de richou.

° Aujourd'hui tu as stage à la douzième division °

" Ils peuvent crevé avant que je fasse un stage dans cette division de malade aliéné "

° C'est toi qui dit ça ? °

" T'es pas mieux dans ton cas "

« Ton capitaine arrive »

" Ah ouais, merci Josi "

« Yumisora »

Je me tourne pour me mettre en face de mon capitaine, il a son regard "congélation absolue" c'est mauvais.

- Il a une réunion des capitaines vous êtes y êtes conviée.

- Super...

Je suis de bonne grâce mon capitaine, faite que la réunion dur mais dur super longtemps. J'ai pas envie d'aller chez l'aut'e panda fou. En arrivant tout les capitaines ce sont alignées je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire au capitaine de la cinquième.

" Quel beau gosse ce Hirako "

°« Commence pas ! »°

" Mais... "

°« La ferme ! »°

- Kisomi il a été décidé que vous ne ferez pas de stage dans la douzième division, me dit le vieux.

- Naaaan ? Sérieux ?

- Totalement.

« Evite de dansé la Macarena s'il te plait »

Je commence à sourire comme une conne juste en sachant que je n'aurai pas à supporter le panda, d'ailleurs vu sa tronche il doit être content lui aussi.

- Et ce à cause des dégâts que vous avez fait à trois division du gotei.

- Ouais et c'est tout ?

- Non.

" Pourquoi je regrette d'avoir posé la question ? "

° Parce que tu sais ce que tu perds mais pas ce que tu gagnes °

- Vous allez entrer à l'académie des shinigami.

- ..., je répond avec tout l'éloquence que je possède.

Le seul neurone de Kisomi c'est déconnecté veuillez patientez.

..

...

Merci d'avoir patienté.

- HEIN !

- Vous avez très bien compris.

- Bien sûr que j'ai compris même trop bien ! Je retourne pas dans un endroit avec des professeur ! Ses trucs ignobles qui vous pourrissent la vie ! Jamais !

Je croise les bras le regard horrifié. Alors que les capitaines ne s'ennuyaient plus aussi fermement qu'il y a deux secondes.

- C'est pour votre bien.

- Mais oui mon bien ! Je préfère me faire disséquer par l'autre taré !

Devant mon hystérie quelques capitaines rient doucement. Chose que je ne trouve pas hilarante du tout.

- Et puis je fais comme pour mon arc !

Toute l'assemblée se tut immédiatement rivant leur regard sur moi, tous ayant la même question sur le bout des lèvres :

- Quel arc ? demanda le capitaine de la douzième.

- Ah euh et bien... Vous s'avez... Euh...

° Tourne pas autour du pot c'est pas la peine °

- Ouais bin j'ai un arc quincy en gros.

- Impossible, scanda le capitaine de la douzième.

- Ah ouais pourquoi, panda ?

- Les quincy n'ont aucun anti-corps contre les holows ce sont de pouvoirs totalement incompatibles, les quincy en mourraient.

- Tu me crois pas sale panda transgénique !

- Stop ! s'écrie pépé Yama, prouvez nous vos dire.

- Ah euh je sais pas le faire apparaître la seul fois où je l'ai utilisé j'ai fais pété la onzième.

- Prouvez nous vos dire, je ne le répèterez pas.

- Ok papy, ok.

« Suis ce que je vais te dire et mémorise faudrait que tu le saches quand même »

" Ouais je vais essayer "

° Son neurone ne risque pas de supporter niarkniark °

" Va mourir, li "

Je tend le bras et je concentre mon reatsu dans ma main, mon arc apparu aussitôt. Je lance un grand sourire carnassier à l'intention du panda.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça.

- Tu mérites d'être le plus intéressant de mes cobayes ! s'exclama Kurotsuchi.

- Même pas dans tes plus beaux rêves.

- C'est une raison de plus pour que vous alliez à l'académie ! affirma le vieux.

- Mais non au contraire ! protestais-je.

- Ne discutez pas la réunion est close, ajouta pépé Yama qui en à plus que marre de cette fille.

Je sors en sonido en lâchant une flopée de juron très fleuri, direction le premier bar. Avec un peu de chance si je suis bourré ils n'oseront pas m'amener à l'académie.

« Tu te fais des idées, évite ça »

° Qu'est-ce que tu racontes elle en crève d'envie de toute façon ! °

« Tu lui donne des mauvaises idées oui ! »

" Fermez la les squatteurs ! "

«° ... °»

Après plusieurs heures de beuverie je pars me balader, je crois que c'est à cause de l'alcool mais je me suis couché sur l'herbe pas très loin d'un arbre et j'ai du m'endormir parce qu'a mon réveille ce fut la grosse gueule de bois.

- Ma tête ça bourdonne...

° Comme une abeille °

" Ta gueule "

« Tu devrais prendre un médicament »

" Ces vieux trucs dégeux ? Même pas en rêve "

Je me lève et je tente temps bien que mal de rejoindre le manoir Kuchiki. Je remercie les rues du seireitei d'avoir des murs de chaque côté parce que sinon je crois que je ne pourrais pas avancé en ce moment. Seul petit problème quand le mur à bifurqué et que je n'étais pas en état de le remarqué je me suis étalé comme une merde. Bien sûr si j'étais seul ça ne serait pas marrant du coup je me suis étalé devant le capitaine Hirako, qui lui heureusement était tout seul.

- Eh bien c'est surprenant ça, quoique. Tu veux de l'aide Kisomi ?

- Je sais me relevé toute seul c'est bon.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

- Parce que je peux pas !

- Tu viens de me dire le contraire il y a dix secondes...

- Laisse moi crever par terre ça m'arrange.

Il soupira et me releva sans faire le moindre effort, je sais donc maintenant que je suis plus qu'un poids plume...

- Merci, grognait-je.

- Je vois que tu tiens mal l'alcool vient je vais te filer un remède miracle.

- C'est ça, je paris que c'est un médoc et je ne prendrais jamais ce truc dégueulasse.

- Temps pis pour toi dans ce cas.

- Ok ok c'est bon je viens !

° T'es trop prévoyante °

« Tiens j'aurais dit naïve »

Je suis donc le capitaine de la cinquième avec une mine boudeuse, lorsque je capte qu'il m'amène dans ces apartes privés, je me mais à rougir genre couleur de cheveux de Renji...

- Un problème ? demanda le capitaine sans se retourner. -vive les fluctuation du reatsu !-

- Nan aucun.

Je m'empresse de dérougir si on dit ça comme ça et je me cale contre un mur, il ouvre un tiroir et trifouille dedans avant de sortir une plaquette d'aspirine un air victorieux.

- Ne rêve pas je n'y toucherai pas.

- Tu es obligé.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Je vais devoir te forcer.

Il s'approcha de moi avec le médoc dans la main et un petit sourire sadique. Je lui lance un regard de biais légèrement inquiet.

- Tu rigolais quand tu disait que tu me forcerai ?

- Absolument pas.

Je me lève et je passe derrière la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise y a pas deux secondes. Shinji me chopa et tenta de me fourrer ce truc immonde dans la bouche. J'arrête donc son bras avec toute mes forces parce que lui ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque.

- Mais dégage j'en veux pas !

- Mange ça et te plein pas tu me remerciera plus tard.

- Jamais !

- 61ème technique d'emprisonnement rikujokoro.

J'ai pas le temps de réagir que je fini paralysé par six pieux brillant, le connard je peux pas faire de kido et celui-la avant que je le casse...

- Il était temps...

- C'est de la tri...!

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase et me fourre le médoc dans la bouche avant de m'obliger à l'avaler.

- Argh ! c'est dégueulasse ! Immonde, je vais crevé !

- Non au contraire. Bon maintenant faut que je t'amène à l'académie ça risque d'être plus délicat.

- Noooon pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire digne de lui.

- Euh ça ne te regarde pas.

° Pfff... Ahahah... °

" Ta gueule Li "

° C'est... Ahahah... C'est parce qu'elle à jamais réussi à se faire ne serais-ce qu'une amie ahahah... Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'est collé des filles populaires pour ne pas être seul !°

Je baisse la tête dégouté pas d'académie avec plein de personne dont des filles sans neurones qui ne pensent qu'à leurs fringues... Même si je fais parti de la catégorie sans neurones.

- Je te propose un marché si tu y va une semaine et que tu ne fais rien qui causera des ennuies, tu y resteras deux semaines au lieu de trois à quatre mois. Intéressée ?

- Non. J'irais pas c'est tout.

- Bon temps pis je t'amène de force et tu y passeras trois mois.

- Ouais en faite je veux bien réviser ma position, tu disais deux semaines ?

- Marché conclue ?

- Marché conclue, affirmais-je.

Il me libère et durant tout le trajet on cause histoire que je ne m'évanouisse pas de peur en apercevant l'académie.

° Tu risques pas de la voir on est déjà dedans °

" Sois gentil tais toi "

« Je suis d'accord je n'apprécie pas ce genre d'endroit »

" Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutiens ! "

Lorsqu'on arrive devant la porte je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans le ventre, on a beau avoir la classe on peut avoir peur.

° Toi t'as la classe ! Laisse moi rire °

Quand on est entré dans la classe tout les élèves se sont levé sans exception et quand je les ai vu j'ai eu de la peine, ils ont tous des reatsu minables...

" Je me demande si mon reatsu va pas baisser dans ses conditions... "

« Tu es prétentieuse Kisomi »

° C'est le holow qui est en toi °

" Tiens ça me rappelle vaguement une pub c'te réplique "

- Enchanté messieurs mesdames, je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui va appartenir à la classe à présent, sur ce je n'interromps pas plus le court, dit Shinji solennellement.

Quelques murmurent parcoururent les élèves alors que j'allais m'assoir au fond de la classe, convié par le prof.

° Moi j'aime l'académie ! °

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimer parce que je suis en mal d'inspiration en ce moment. Et rien de mieux qu'une...

Review ! pour me soutenir.

Signé : P'tit laiko le poisson rouge


End file.
